Musketeers of the Caribbean
by Zyearth Defender
Summary: The Sequel to The Sword of Queen Rae. What happens when the gang gets stuck in a whirlpool and then wake up to find themselves in Franc twenty years into the future? A lot can go wrong! The king's Musketeers are in need of some help as well. Well, hel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Look!  I'm doing a sequel to the sequel of the sequel of Pirates of the Caribbean!  Oh, yeah, um… the disclaimerama thingy…Well, I suppose I could say this isn't mine… Um… Well, Jack, The Black Pearl, and a variety of other things aren't mine.  Char, Rebecca, Isaac, Bill's personality, not the person, Matthew, Rachel, Rosamond, Emily, Little Emily and um… Well, most of the stuff in this one is mine.  'Cept for the Musketeers.  Aramis, Porthos, Athos, and D'artanan are NOT mine, and neither is Queen Anne, or King Louis.  Ok, I think this is good enough… ::looks at disclaimer:: Oooooo…. Pretty…. ::drools::

AN: Ahh… It feels so good to be doing another POTC fic… School and work just gets in the way!  ::dances:: Thanks to all those loyal fans of mine, and my loyal friends who threatened me!  This wouldn't be possible without you.  Especially those who send me emails and IM's…  You're deeply loved!  ::grins:: ^_^  Oh, also, I'm stealing my friends idea, and I'm gonna put Reviewer shout-outs from now on.  Don't be surprised if Char or Jack responds though.  I'm a busy woman!  ::runs in a circle::

AN2: Ok, I know It's a horrid crossover, but I just watched the Three Musketeers, and found out Porthos was a pirate and went, "AHHHH!!  Porthos is a pirate!" and HAD to do a crossover.  Nothing personal…  It won't be horrid, I promise! ^_^

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter One

Char pulled up a chair in the Black Pearl's Captain Dining Cabin.  As custom, the seven captains of Jack's fleet (dubbed Sparrow's Seven) surrounded Jack's table for a group dinner.  Char looked around her.  Rachel's allotted six-month time period with them had ended, and she and Char couldn't have grown closer.  She and Isaac returned to England for a grand wedding, and even Jack had to admit it was "a lovely site to see."  Though Rachel and Isaac weren't with them anymore, Will and Elizabeth were aboard, headed for home with Jack's crew.  Gibbs and Anna Maria were there too, and so were Matthew and Bill.  Char smiled at her friends, sitting next to Rebecca.

But suddenly she frowned.  Jack wasn't there.  Rebecca looked at her friend.

"What's wrong, Char?" she asked.

"Where's Jack?"

"At the helm," Gibbs said.  "He's been spendin' his days there lately.  Hasn't quite been 'imself since tha incident at Isla de Muerta."

"Why?" Char asked.  "Wha's different?"

"He's been too… quiet," Anna Maria said.  "I can' explain it any other way.  Keeps mumblin' somethin' 'bout a town named Cuesta."  Bill's ears picked up at the name of the town. 

"Cuesta?" 

"Aye." 

Bill closed his eyes in concentration.  Anna Maria frowned.  "We're all worried 'bout him," she said.  "He hasn' been eatin' and he's barely been sleepin'." 

"He's been thinking too much," Will added.

"It's not like him at all," Elizabeth said.  "I wonder what's wrong."

"I know what," Bill said.  As Bill began to explain, Char snuck a plate of food from the table and headed out to the helm.

Jack was standing at the helm, a familiar monkey sitting on his shoulder.  He was frowning and he seemed to be deep in thought.  Char frowned.

"Still thinkin' 'bout yer lover, eh?" she said.  Jack jerked a bit when Char brought him out of his thought.

"Oh, Char," he said slowly.  "Didn' hear ye come up…" His voice trailed.

Charlotte frowned again and marched right up to Jack.  "Here," she said and pushed the food at him.

"I'm not hungry," Jack responded.

"_Here_," Char said angrily, forcing the plate into Jack's hands.  "Eat it.  You haven' eaten in days, an' I'm not gonna sit here and watch you waste away."

"Charlotte--" 

"Don' start that."

"But the helm--"

"We're not even movin', Jack," Char insisted.  "Now _sit _and _eat_."

Jack smiled, and took the food.  Char took the wheel to steady it.  "What would I do wit out ye, Char?" he said.

"Hopefully not the same thing ye do wit out Emily."

Jack frowned.  "So you noticed?"  

"Everyone has!" Char said, throwing up her hands.  "What did you think?"

"I'm sorry," Jack said.  "It's just…"

"You feel like you wronged her?" Char finished.  "Like yer leavin' her caused her death?  Hmm?" 

Jack hung his head a little.  "Don' blame yerself, Jack," she said.

"I can' help it.  All the things that happened to her happened after I left…"

"That's no excuse," Char said.  Jack didn't respond.  She looked at him, picking at his food.  Then an idea came to her.

"How 'bout, after we drop off Bill's little boy, we stop in Cuesta an' visit Emily?"  Jack looked Charlotte in the eye.  She smiled.  "So you can pay yer last respects."  Jack smiled the biggest smile he had in days. 

"Sounds good!" he said grinning.  Char watched in fascination as Jack's appetite came back and he cleaned his plate quickly.  When he was done, he stood up, and shoved Char out of the way.  "I'll take over."

"That was a quick remedy!" Char said, smiling.  "Yer takin' over an anchored ship."  She looked out ahead of them, leaning on Jack.  But suddenly they both froze.  The scene in front of them was enough to make the most experienced sailor freeze.  It was giant whirlpool, and they were getting sucked into it.

Jack turned hard to port to try and avoid the large sucking pool, but it was already too late.  As he struggled with the helm, he turned the Barbosa the monkey and nodded.  The monkey ran down to the captain's dining hall, to warn the others.  Char held tightly onto Jack, and Jack held tightly to the wheel and Char as they went down.  Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Multi-colored orange purple Pikachu's dance around going "Bah… la… da dee dah…" and say "The Pirates of the Caribbean does NOT belong to Mrs. Sandyman, that be the Author and stuff!"  ::dance, dance::

Reviewer Shout-outs: (Dum dum dum…)

"Captin Red Black": Wow, a new reviewer already!  ::grins::  Just cuz I want to know, did you read the first two sequels?  The first one is called "The Return of the Serpent's Tail" and the second one is called "The Search for the Sword of Queen Rae".  If you don't read these, you might be a little confused… ANYWAYS, thanks for reviewing, and I'll update as often as I can!  ::dances::

Seraphina2:  Yes, the bloody monkey listens to Jack.  He's not really Devon anymore, if you will.  He just listens cuz he's a bloody monkey.  And also, if your gonna steal my insert-characters-into-review thing, I'm gonna steal your reviewer shout-outs!  Nyeh!  ::pulls down eye and sticks out tongue Anime style::  Thanks for your review, loyal minion!

"Xeras":  Yay, people from my other stories are actually finding this story!  ::grins::  That's one faithful reviewer down, far too many more to go…  Anyway, thanks for your review, it's very much appreciated!  ::grins like a pirate::

JeanieBeanie33:  My idea wasn't better, it's just different.  I still say that if you want to write a fan fic of my story, feel free to do it!  I'd be interested to see how it goes… ^_^  And also, it'll be funny at first, but just watch… BUT there will be no more near-death Jack experiences!  That has gone far enough… ::grin:: 

Now, on to chapter two!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Two

"Charlotte…"

"I'm here…" she said.

"Charlotte…" 

"What is it…?"

"Charlotte!"

"The pool, the swirling pool!"

"Charlotte!  Char, wake up!  Char, please!"

"The water!  The sea!"

"CHARLOTTE!" 

Charlotte woke up with a start.  "No!" she shouted.

"Oh, thank goodness your alive!"  Char looked up to see Bill standing over her with a worried look on his face.  Jack stared frowning as well.

Charlotte blinked.  "What's goin' on?  Where are we?"

"I wish I knew," Will said.  Charlotte looked over to see him standing with Rebecca and Elizabeth.  "None of this is familiar."

"Bloody…" Char jumped up.  She looked around.

The group stood there in the middle of a forest, with no ocean in sight.  Only Bill, Jack, Rebecca, Will and Elizabeth, were there, but all of them seemed to be unhurt.  However, they still didn't know where they were.

"We have to find a town somewhere," Elizabeth said.  "That should give us some bearings."

"But we still don' know how we got here," Rebecca pointed out.  "I doubt we were thrown this far inland from that pool."

"What else can we do, except what Elizabeth said," Will said.  "Let's just go." 

So they did.  It wasn't long until they met up with someone.  A man on a horse ran by on a nearby road.  He stopped when he saw the group walking toward him.

"Excuse me, sir, but could you direct us to the nearest town?" Will asked politely.  "We've lost our way."

"There's no town here for twenty miles," the man said.  "But there is a traveling fair just yonder over that hill.  Best ye think of getting some horses for a journey to a town."

"Thank you," Will answered.  They walked for a little while, until they got to the top of the hill.  Then they saw the fair.  And what a site to behold!  Horses everywhere, races, booths, and food of all kinds.  Rebecca grinned.  

"I already like this place!" she said, and they ran down to it.

"We should split up, an' try ta find out where we bloody are," Char said.  "Bill with me, Rebecca with Jack, and Will with Elizabeth.  We'll meet back here in an hour."

"Right," agreed the others, and they split.

Char and Bill walked down the paths made there looking at the variety of horses.  There were carriage horses, racehorses, plow horses, and ridding horses.  Char was very familiar with horses, as her job at the blacksmiths so long ago required her to ride a horse to drop off various orders.  She had always loved the horse she rode, and smiled at the horses she saw now.  Most of them, except the racehorses, were very mellow, and liked the attention they got from buyers and sellers.  

But then they came to one horse that was not so mellow.  Five men were fighting with the sliver-gray creature to try and keep it still, but the horse would not have it.  He fought and reared, and whinnied and would let no man touch him.  Finally all five men were pushed aside, and the horse was no longer held down.  

"Get that horse!" one man shouted.  Charlotte ran in and grabbed the horse's bridle.

"Whoa, easy there, big boy," she said, calmingly.  She lightly stroked the horse's neck.  The horse at first fought, but soon Char's kind voice and tender touch soothed him, and he became as gentle as a kitten.

The man that had shouted stared wide-eyed at the scene before him.  "How did you get that horse to calm down?" he asked.  "He has been as wild as a mustang since the day he was born!"

"The right words and touch are all a horse needs," Char said, grinning.  "He's a wild heart.  Reminds me far too much of me."

The man laughed.  "I have never seen that horse take to someone like you," he said.  "I was going to sell him, but I think perhaps I'll just give you the horse."

"Give me?" Char asked astonished.  "I'll pay ye if ya want, mister, I don' need charity."

"It's not charity," he said.  "Somehow, I think that horse was meant for you.  You'll need each other some day.  Just take good care of him."  He nodded to the side.  "There's the horse's equipment.  I'm sure you can put on a saddle and bit, am I correct?  Good.  There's a saddlebag as well, and a few other extras.  You can keep them." Then the man tilted his hat, and turned to leave.

Char blinked, then looked at the horse.  He was calm, gentle.  She smiled.  "Looks like we got one 'orse for the trip," she said.

Bill walked up now.  "What'cha gonna call him?"

Char thought a moment.  "How 'bout Gossamer?" she said.  "That was the name of me 'orse back at that bloody palace."

Bill laughed.  "Gossamer it is then," he said.  "A fine name, if I do say so meself."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: COMMERCIAL BREAK!

(Men in evil banana-man suits come out)

Man 1: You'll love it!

Man 2: Your hair will fall out!

M1: You'll be very bald.

Both: It's a DISCLAIMER!

M1: Only $199.99.

M2: At a beauty supply store near you.

M1: A great disclaimer—

M2: At a great price.  Here's one of our customers!

Random Man: Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney!

M1: Well, there you go!

Both: Like we TOLD you! 

M2: A great disclaimer…

M1: At a great price.

  


Reviewer Shout-Outs:

Mrs.Sparrow:  YAY!  Another old reviewer!  ::kisses ground::  ^_^  Oh, and I have to agree with you.  ROTST was FAR better than these other fics… That one was fun.  Queen Rae kinda became a chore… But this one should be ok!  We'll see how it turns out.

Tari Troi:  I don't remember you reviewing before, but since you love my stories, I can only assume you know them… ^_^   Thanks for the review!

"Captin Red Black":  Wow, it really IS a new reviewer!  The sequels of the first sequel have a habit of attracting readers that haven't read the others… Hmm… ::ponder:: ANYWADDLES, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like the other fics!  ::grins all pirate-like::

Seraphina2:  OH WOW!  Lawrence reviewed my story!  I'm not worthy!!  ::falls on ground:: OW!  Anyway…

Yes, they speak English.  In the Three Musketeers movie, they all spoke English without even an accent.  So I figured, what the bloody 'ell…  Too much work to look up the bloody words.  They all speak Japanese in China in Fushigi Yuugi, don't they?

Oh, and the horse man… Maybe you'll see a bit of him a little later. ^_^

LOTRwolf:  The monkey is hilarious??  OK!  ::dances::  Thanks for the review, and I STILL hate you!  ::grrr…:: 

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Three

Jack wandered around the fair.  Rebecca had gone off to see what she might find in the way of horses, leaving Jack to ponder about what to do with himself.  He glanced about, until he came to a young woman dressed up for the fair.  Jack grinned to himself, and decided this would be the perfect opportunity to learn more about where they were.

" 'Scuse me," Jack asked grinning.  "I don' suppose ye could answer a question for me?"

The lady turned around, and looked at Jack in disgust.  "If yer lookin' for a wench, good sir, then I am NOT the woman to ask!  Take yerself somewhere else."

Jack raised an eyebrow at this treatment.  "Little lass," he said.  "I am a respectable gentleman, an' I 'ave no intention of askin' such a question.  I'm no' here for a wench."  He pointed to Rebecca, who was talking with a man about his horse.  "That there is me daughter, an' sadly enough, 'er mother died recently."

The woman looked shocked for a second, then muttered an apology.  "I'm so sorry, sir!  I had no idea.  Please forgive me."

"As you wish," Jack said.  "Now perhaps ye can answer me question?"  The woman nodded.  "I just wanna know where we are."

"Why, we are in the middle-place between Calais and Paris," the woman replied.  "It is the golden age of King Louis the thirteenth, and Queen Anne of Austria.  We have just finished celebrating the king's birthday, and three brave Musketeers, with the help of a boy, just uncovered and stopped a plot to kill the king.  Cardinal Richelieu was just put to death for conspiring against the king, and now the Musketeers roam about again stopping all injustices.  The army is preparing for the war with England, as well."

"Thank ye, milady," Jack said grinning. But then he paused.  "War with England?"

"Aye," said the lady.  

_What are Rachel and Isaac thinkin'?_  Jack thought to himself.  The woman bowed slightly, and turned to leave.  Jack turned the other way and saw Rebecca coming up looking very disappointed, and a little angry.

"Wha's the matter, lass?" Jack asked.

"That man is impossible!" Rebecca said angrily.  "The only way he'll sell his horses is if I… y'know…"  She indicated with her hands what the man wanted. 

Jack frowned angrily at this information.  "That's not very nice…" he said.  "An' that's certainly NOT how you treat a lady…"  He turned to give the man of piece of his mind.

"Please, Dad, just let it go," Rebecca pleaded.  "It's been almost an hour, and we're supposed ta meet Char soon.  I don' wanna make waves."  Jack looked at his daughter and smiled.  

"Fine then, Rebecca," he said.  "I'll leave 'im be.  Worth it ta hear ye call me 'dad'."  Rebecca grinned, and the two walked in the direction of Charlotte's meeting place.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will and Elizabeth walked carefully around the fair looking at various horses. 

"What's a good horse look like, anyway?" Elizabeth asked.  "I know how to ride them, but that's as far as my knowledge goes."

Will looked at the stalls.  Finally his eyes rested on a pair of beautiful horses standing proud in a stall, with a man standing off to the side.  He smiled.  "Those are what good horses look like," he said, and they walked over to them.

The man watching them ignored Will.

"These are some fine horses," Will said, trying to get the man's attention.

"Sure they are," he said. 

Will frowned, but let it go.  "How much?"

The man looked at Will for the first time, and wrinkled his nose in disgust.  But suddenly he noticed Elizabeth petting the black horse off to the side.  They seemed to be getting along fine.  The man smiled slyly.  

"I'll give ye these horses," he started.  "Fer two nights with yer wench there."

Elizabeth froze, blushing a cherry red.  "Wench…?"

Will took it more offensively, and his hand drifted to his sword.  "That 'wench', sir, is my _wife_!"

The man blinked.  "Yer wife?"  He burst into laughter.  "Yer wife!?  Ha ha ha!  Where'd ye find her, in a bar?  Looks like a barmaid to me!"

Will drew his sword and placed it mere inches from the man's nose.  "Do you have any idea who this is?"

"Let me guess," the man said, not the least bit intimidated.  "A virgin?"  Two men in the stalls next to him started laughing with him.

Will lifted the sword higher.  "This is the governor of Port Royal's _daughter_!" he half-shouted.  This was too much for them.

"Port Royal?!  Port Royal!" he said, nearly falling over from laughing.  "Is that what she told you, boy?  You've been had!"  Will had had just about enough.  He raised the sword for a blow.

"Will, that's enough!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  Will paused, and then dropped the sword after a look from his wife.  "Just because you have pirate in you, doesn't mean you have to act like one!  Just ignore them.  We'll get the horses somewhere else."  Will nodded reluctantly, and the two left the men still laughing.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack and Rebecca sat on a pair of rocks in the meeting place.  Will and Elizabeth came up to them, ill-tempered. 

"Wha's eatin' you?" Jack asked.  

"Some people can be so _stupid_!"  Elizabeth exclaimed.  She pointed to the man with the horses.  "That man being one of them!"

"So we've met," Rebecca said crossly.  

"Hi, everyone!" came a cheery voice.  Charlotte and Bill came up to the group, Gossamer walking with them all saddled and ready to go.  "Look wha' I found!"

"Good for you," Will said bitterly.  "At least one of us is having some luck today."  The others avoided her gaze angrily. 

Bill blinked.  "Aren' we just the bunch of happy blokes today?" he said sarcastically.  "What's with the bitter welcome?"

Everyone pointed to the horseman.  "HIM…" they said together.

Char looked closely at him.  "He doesn' really look like the man ta cause trouble…" she said slowly.  "Are ye sure it ain't someone else?"

"No, it's him," Rebecca said.  "I ne're ferget a face."  

Char looked at her friend.  "He must've made ye bloody angry," she said.  "I've ne'er heard such pirate-like words outta yer mouth afore."

"With good reason," Jack said.  "He expected her to sell herself for his bloody horses!"

"An' he wanted me 'wench' too!" Will said, staring the man down.  "I swear, if he was willin'…" 

Char raised an eyebrow.  "Will, either you've been spendin' too much time with yer father, or he really made you mad.  Yer talkin' piratey too." She watched the man for a moment, then looked at Will.  "Yer burnin' holes through 'im wit yer eyes, lad." 

"If only I could," Will said stubbornly.

Bill blinked again.  "Will, I realize ye get yer temper from yer old man," he said.  "But you've got ta learn ta control it."

Char grinned.  "No sweat," she said.  "I'll talk some sense into 'im.  An' if me mouth don' work, me sword will.  'Scuse me a moment."  She handed Bill Gossamer's reins and walked over to a lady.

"Miss?" she asked.

The woman looked up.  "Yes?  There something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Char said.  "Ye can tell me all ye know 'bout that man there."

The lady looked where Char pointed, and her eyes got wide.  "That man is Big Paul," she said quietly.  "He's a vicious man."

Char had to keep from laughing.  "He don' look it."

"No, he doesn't.  That's why people underestimate him.  Cause problems."

"I don' suppose ye could tell me how'd he give me those horses?"

"Big Paul don't care for money or gold," the lady said.  "He'll either take your bet, or take your body."

Char raised an eyebrow.  "Bet?  He's a gamblin' man?"

"Aye," said the woman.  "The only thing he likes better than high stakes is woman's flesh."

"I see," Char said.  "Thank ye, miss.  You've been a big help."  Char flashed her a grin.  The lady then watched in horror as Char made her way to Paul.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's some mighty fine horses ye got there," Char said coming up from behind Paul.  Paul turned around, seemingly disgusted at first, but his face lit up when he saw Char.

"Ye like 'em?"  Paul asked slyly.  

"Very much," Char said, stroking the brown and white one.  "How much?"

"Fer ye miss," Paul said.  "Three nights."

Char pretended to be confused.  "Three nights…?"  She looked thoughtful for a moment, then burst out laughing.  "Ye really think…?  Ha ha, that's good!"  

Paul didn't like this too much.  "Wha's so funny?"

"You actually think…?  That's a riot!" Char said.  She grinned at the man.  "I can assure you, sir, that ye will get no nights from me."  She looked down.  "Yer not exactly me type."  Paul looked confused, and Char flashed a grin.  "Just a bit too… short, sir.  Savvy?"

Paul thought a moment more, then he got it.  And he didn't like it.  "Lookit here, miss," he said, anger bubbling.  "I don' care 'bout any bloody money.  Yer body, or nothin' doin'."

"How 'bout a duel?" Char said.  Paul laughed loudly.

"A duel?" Paul said, still laughing.  "Where ye gonna get a sword?"

"I have one," Char said, pulling it out.  She seemed surprised at first, because the sword in her hand was one of the Five that brought Jack Sparrow back to life, but then she decided it didn't matter.  _Rachel must've stuck it there,_ she thought.

"An' where'd ye get it?" Paul asked grinning.  "Yer father or yer brother?  Or did ye steal it from yer lover while he slept?"

"I'm an orphan, I have no father or brother," Char said.  "And lovers ain't me style."  She raised her sword.  "A duel.  If I win, I get the horses, an' all their accessories."

"That's great," Paul said.  "If I agreed to it.  What about when I win?  What do I get?"

Char grinned.  "Ye get _four_ nights," she said.  "An' ye can keep the bloody horses."

Paul raised his eyebrow and grinned.  "A bet it is then," he said.  He pulled out his sword.  "Too bad fer you.  I won' beat ye up too much.  Won' be good to have cuts and bruises for the next four nights."

"Let's raise the stakes," said a man in another stall.  He stood up on one of the posts of his stall.  "Hear ye, hear ye!" he said mockingly.  "Big Paul versus the Little Missy!  Place yer bet's here, I guarantee ye'll get a haul!"  Soon the whole fair was alive with people placing bets, most of them against Char.  Char smiled.

"I gotta lot a people ta disappoint," she said.

In only a few minutes, nearly every man there had placed a bet in favor of Paul.  "C'mon!" said the bet taker.  "SOMEONE has ta have the guts ta bet for the Little Missy!"

"I do," Bill said.  He smiled.

"Put me in too," Jack said, grinning.  "An' make me bet double the highest one."

"A bit confident there, aren't we?" said the bet taker.  "Alright, double for the little men!  Goes with the Little Missy!"  The whole crowd laughed.  Bill and Jack just smiled.  

Soon the whole crowd had formed a large circle around the determined arena.  A man stood in the middle between Char and Paul.  "The rules are simple," he said.  "The goal is to take yer opponent's sword and pin him (or her) to the ground with it.  Do you understand?"  Char and Paul nodded.

"Alright then," he said.  He raised his hands.  "Ready… FIGHT!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Where do disclaimers go when they die?  No where, because they DON'T DIE!!  Anyhoolio, Pirates of the Caribbean isn't mine, save for any thing you do NOT recognize from the movie.  That's probably mine!  ^_^  ::dances::

Reviewer Shout-Outs:

JessieRose:  Yay!  ANOTHER old reviewer!  Seems like this sequel is doing it's job.  Not like with the Queen Rae story… Stupidhead story…

Oh, and Char appreciates your bet.  She takes Lady Visa and Master Card—

Char: No I don't!  Stop harassin' the bloody reviwers!

Me: But I wanna!  Oh, bah… Oh well! Thanks for the review!

Jorja:  Is it just me, or are you another new reviewer?  ^_^  Welcome, and if you don't know about Char, read "The Return of the Serpent's Tail".  She kinda causes problems there—

Char: I do not!

Me: Yes you do!

Char: Nuh-uh! ::sticks out tongue::

Jack: Children!  That's enough!

Both: SHUT UP!

Jack: ::in a small voice:: Shutting up…

Felicity Sparrow:  I thought Rebecca was Jack's daughter?  ^_^ J/K… He can have more than one.

Rebecca: But he ALREADY has more than one in this fan fi—

Me: ::covers Rebecca's mouth:: SHUT UP!  They don't know that yet!  Ignore that everyone!

Xeras:  Uh… The pope will win?  Oh, yeah, he's not fighting… ::grin:: Yer mighty confident… Nice ta know _someone_ is…

Char: An' wha's that supposed ta mean?!

Me: NOTHING! ::whistles::

Captin Red Black: Believe me, I have walked the plank, and it's not fun.  ::hits head on plank:: OW!

LOTRwolf: Yes, I still hate you… ^_^  And yes, it is a cliffy.  I like making you all squirm… Uh, wait, that came out wrong… Hmm… ::ponders:: 

Seraphina2: Yes, it is rather funny to think of Jack as a respectable gentleman isn't it?  Don' worry, Char yells at him for that later too.  ^_^  YAY!  Admona reviewed too!  Sort of… And I got Sera too!  Me happy!  ::falls off cliff::

Laheara:  Finally you reviewed!  Naw, I'm just kidding… ^_^  Yes, in a way, this is gonna be a mythical one.  And a VERY sad one, too.  Just be patient… ::grins all pirate-like::

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Four

"I'll give ye tha advantage of the first blow, mate," Char said.

"Ye'll wish ye hadn't!" Paul shouted.  He shot four hard blows, and to his surprise, Char blocked all of them.

"Wha…?" 

"Not so easy, is it?"  Paul frowned, and attacked three more times.  Again, they were to no avail.

"Who are you?" Paul asked.

"Wouldn' ye like ta know?" Char said.  "Now it's over!"  She swung four times, just to catch Paul off his guard.  Then she did her signature, hook-throw move, and Paul watched in fascination as his sword flew straight up into the air.  While he watched, Char did a sideways kick, and Paul soon found himself on the ground.  Char caught his sword in mid air, and pinned him to the ground.  Paul looked confused, and some of the crowd cheered, mostly the women.  Jack and Bill calmly clapped their hands.

"I'll be takin' me money now," Jack said to the bet man.

"Wait!" called a voice from the crowd.  "This is a set up!  No way a woman could beat Big Paul!"

"Any man brave enough to prove me false?" Char challenged.  No one came forward.  At least not at first.

"I'll prove you wrong," said a male voice.  From the crowd came a man with a red bandana, and an upper class riding outfit.  Still, he had the air of a pirate about him.

"It's the Mighty Porthos!" came a murmur from the audience. 

Char was not impressed.  "An' who might ye be?" she asked.

"What, you've never heard of me?" Porthos asked with a grin.  "That's too bad."

"Yer name is Porthos," Char said.  "But apparently ye haven' done nothing worth bein' known for."

Porthos didn't like this attitude.  "Aren't you the little worm?" he said.  "You talk big for someone your age."

"I'm bloody 40 years old, lad," Char said.  "An' I guarantee I've seen more and done more than you could do in ten lifetimes!" 

"Really?  And can your sword back that up?"

"I'm known as the best swordsman in the Seven Seas."

"That would be difficult for you," Porthos said.  "Considering you're a woman.  Let's see you back it up."  He raised his sword.

"Be glad too," Char answered, and raised hers.

The two circled each other cautiously.  Finally Porthos struck first.  Char blocked it, but not easily.  She made a mental note of his speed.  She stuck next, but Porthos stopped her.  She looked at him surprised, but saw he was surprised too.  They seem to be almost evenly matched.  

The traded blows left and right, each one unable to get an attack in.  _This is never gonna work, _Char thought.  She looked around her.  _Hmm… that water barrel…_ She inched her way toward it, hoping Porthos wouldn't notice.

Porthos wasn't having an easy time either.  _She's fast!_  he thought.  _Almost as fast as… nyah… that's just a myth… right?_  His thoughts kept him less focused, and he didn't see Charlotte until it was too late. 

Before Porthos could stop her, Charlotte blocked one attack, then did a hook-throw.  While Porthos was distracted, she took her own sword and struck the handle on it. Water poured out, and Porthos slipped in the fresh mud.  Char then caught his sword in the air, and Porthos found his own sword at his throat.  Char grinned at the man's confused face.

"Any doubt's 'bout my talent now?" She challenged.  No one said a word.  Char looked down, to see Porthos, looking all ready to die.  "What's yer problem, lad?"

"Aren't you gonna kill me?"  Char laughed.  

"I don' kill, son," she said.  "No' if I can 'elp it."  She winked at Porthos.  "I humiliate.  An' I think yer humiliated enough, on account ye lost ta a woman."  She put his sword in her other hand, and helped him to his feet.  She gave him back the sword.

"Here ye are, kid."

"You're a strange one," Porthos said.  

Char tipped her hat.  "Lotta people say that," she answered grinning.  She turned to Big Paul, who still sat flabbergasted.  She stared at him.  "Are ye gonna sit there all day gawkin', or are ye gonna saddle up me horses?"

Paul stood up instantly.  "Y-yes ma'am, right away, ma'am."  He quickly saddled the horses, and handed the reins to Char.  Will and Elizabeth came up, and watched curiously as she handed one horse to Jack, the black one.  Rebecca walked over to him, too.

"Looks like Mr. Macho hadda piece of humble pie," she said.

"Indeed," Jack said with a pirate grin.  "Char had a _nice_ talk with him."

"So I guess we have all the horses we need then?" Will asked.

"Guess so," Bill said. 

"So how are we riding?" Elizabeth asked.

"That should be obvious," Jack said.  "Rebecca with me, you wit yer husband, and Char with ol' Bill."

"Why am I 'ol' Bill' all of a sudden?" Bill asked crossly.

"Don' ask, an' we won' hafta tell ye," Char said.  She hopped up on Gossamer, and Bill hopped up with her.  The others mounted their horses.

Jack winked.  "I agree with the lady," he said.  He led his horse to the front.  "Now, off to Paris!"

Porthos watched as Jack led the way to the edge of the fairgrounds.  "Something is up with them…" he said to himself.  "I wonder…"  He mounted his own horse, and ran off at full speed on another route to the capital city.

As the group made their way to the end of the fair, they were suddenly stopped.  Big Paul stood next to Char's horse.

"What, ye lookin' for another beatin'?" Char asked.

Paul looked her over carefully.  "So… yer not just a eunuch…"  Paul had no idea while Jack snickered, or why Will sighed, but he ignored that.  Char just flashed a grin.

"No, son, I'm not a man," she said.  "Played one a couple a times, but I'm not one."

"If I didn't know better," Paul said.  "I'd almost guess you were trained by the infamous Charlotte Reed."

Charlotte laughed.  "Silly little man!" she said sarcastically.  "I _am_ the infamous Charlotte Reed!"  The three horses ran off in full gallop leaving Paul shocked and confused, his face a ghostly pale white.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I hate these!  I hate them SOOOO so much!  

Jack: Then why do you do them every bloody time?

Me: Because I want to keep my house!  Do you know what they DO to plagiarists?! 

Jack: Uh… no?

Me:  Then don't ask bloody stupid questions!

Jack: But I like to annoy you!  ::grin::

Me: You do?  Alright then, mister, YOU can do the bloody disclaimer!  ::hands Jack piece of paper::

Jack: ::looks at paper::  B-but… ::Author burns holes through Jack's hat with her eyes::  Ok… Fine… *A-hem* "I'm a pink froufy fairy!  And I'm here to tell you that Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to this Author!" ::looks a paper again:: ::looks at Author:: Must I?

Me: Yes, you must.

Jack: Bah… ::stands up straight:: Ok, here goes… ::nance, nance LEAP nance nance::  There, did I nance like a fairy?  
Me: Very well. ::grin::

Legolas: What do you MEAN I nance like a fairy?!

Me:  ::sweatdrop::

Jack: Hey, Will, why are you dressed like a pretty-boy?

Reviwer shout-outs: 

LOTRwolf: I could never sue you.  If I sued you, then you wouldn't continue to be my evil minion and do my bidding!  Wait, that is you, isn't it?  ^_^  And, hey, all my friends are weird.  Being normal is overrated.  

Seraphina2: Yes, Char is infamous.  No, Jeanna ISN'T infamous… Ok, I better take that back for fear of um… being killed, and stuff… ^_^ 

Heh heh, now Shaye's in it too.  That makes me happy!  Hey!  Is a Claymore anything like Cloud's buster sword?  Just asking… Anyway, thanks for the review, and keep writing! 

Seth7: I can't tell you how Char got infamous… You'll just have ta be patient, savvy?? ^_^  Oh, and the thing about Jack's other kid… Forget I said that… Can you do that? ::slips Seth7 a 50:: Shhh….

Mrs.Sparrow: I will update! Duh!  Ok, that was mean… ^_^

JessieRose: I'll update as often as I can… But… now I have work, and school, and my mom telling me to stop using the computer because it hurts the keyboard.  Bah… ^_^

Estriel: Sweet Mother of Pearl!  Is this ANOTHER new reviewer?!  Holy bloody 'ell! ^_^

Welcome!  I'm so glad you like my story.  If ye wants ta know more 'bout Char, mate, check out "The Return of the Serpent's Tail" If this is NOT an new reviewer… Forgive my stupidity.  Four days without my coffee can do that… ^_^

P.S.  Where'd yer quote come from? I wanna know!

AN: Sorry I haven't been updating as often as before…  It's just that I just got Pirates of the Caribbean for GameBoy Advance, and I was playing it FAR too much. ^_^  The biggest problem with it though, is that Jack is OOOOGLY (ugly) and there's no Will!  But the rest of it kicks booty… ^_^

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Five

King Louis paced back and forth in his throne room.  His wife, Queen Anne, had been missing for nearly 5 hours, and no one had any idea where they might be.

"Anne…" Louis muttered.  "Where are you?"

Suddenly the king's head guard burst through the front door.  "Your Majesty!  We've found her!"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So he told her he was a 'respectable gentleman'?" Will asked.

"That's what I heard him say," Rebecca answered.  

Bill laughed loudly.  " 'Respectable gentleman'?  Weren't ye pushin' tha' a little, Jack?"

"What?  I am a respectable gentleman!" Jack protested.

Elizabeth laughed now.  "Hardly, Jack," she said.

"Well, I kinda am…"

"Yeah, sure you are," Rebecca said.

"Well, at least I pretend ta be!" Jack protested crossly. 

"Jack, I doubt you could even get away with pretendin'," Bill added.  Everyone smiled and laughed.

Everyone except Char.  Will looked at his friend, looking very thoughtful.  "Don't hurt yourself with all that thinking," he said.  "Too much thinking isn't good for you, Char."

"Hmm?" Char broke from her thoughts.  "Oh… right, I'll rememba that…"

"What's in yer head, lass?" Bill asked.

"I was thinkin'…" Char said.  "About the last thin' Big Paul said.  'The Infamous Charlotte Reed'.  Maybe in the Caribbean I am, but I ain't ne're done piratin' in France.  And another thing.  How is it that we're in France?  No way that bloody whirlpool could take us this far.  And where's the rest of the crew?  Somethin' just ain't right about this situation."

"I agree with that," Bill said.  "But what are we gonna do?  Hopefully we'll find some answers in Paris."

"I hope so," Char said.  "I really hope so."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she?" asked the king.

"She and her lady-in-waiting were seen with a strange man.  They have been kidnapped," said the guard.  "Athos and his three other Musketeers are already on his trail."

"Then let's join them," Louis said, and the two of them ran down to the king's stables at full speed.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's group wandered around Paris.  "There doesn't seem to be anything here," Will said.  "Perhaps we should go to that other town mentioned, Calais." 

"Yeah, I think Will's right," Char said crossly.  "There's nothin' else ta do."

"We should at least spend one night in the inn," Jack said.  "The horses need a rest, an' I'm bloody tired."

"I saw one at the town gate," Rebecca said.

"Then to the gate we go!" Bill said, and that's where they went.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stop that man!"

"He's kidnapped the Queen!"

"Quick, close the gates!"

A man clothed in black on a black horse ran down the main street of Paris, headed for the gate.  Six men followed him, four Musketeers, the king, and his guard.  The gates began closing, but not fast enough.  The cloaked man was going to make it through.  

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Char and the group watched this in fascination.

"So what do you think?" she asked Jack.

Jack looked on.  "Looks like fun!" he said, grinning.

The cloaked man ran through the gates.

Sparrow's Seven followed them.

Then the gates shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pirates not belong to I… Hey, didn't I do this one before?  Oh well… I can't think of anymore, cuz I think I've written at least a hundred now!  ^_^

Reviewer Shout-Outs:

LOTRwolf: Ok, YOU can be the minion of the Dark Lord.  I will forever obey the Ibbie of Ibtopia.  ^_^

Seraphina2: The pirate I was talking about was Jeanna.  She asked you if she was an infamous pirate.  I said NO.  ^_^  Heh heh… Black cross… Cool name.  ^_^

Selua:  Is this ANOTHER new reviewer?!  Curse you fool fan fic!  Ok, I like getting new reviewers, but this really BAFFLES me as to why this fic and others attracts reviewers that don't know the previous fics… Which by the way is called "The Return of the Serpent's Tail" ^_^.  If ths isn't a new reviewer… You can kill me later.  By the way, welcome to the gang.  ::grin::

Xeras: Yes Char is infamous… Wait, didn't I say that in the last chapter?  Hmm… ::ponders::  Anyway, Porthos is actually a Musketeer.  I take it by your question that you have never seen the Three Musketeers.  Just picture Oliver Platt in a red bandana and a Musketeers outfit.  Y'know, 'cept for that one part. ^_^  Oh, and FYI, yes, Porthos is a pirate too, but not because I made him that way.  You'll have ta talk ta ol' Alexander Dumas if you wanna know why.  And, yes, Dumas is his real last name.  He also wrote the Count of Monte Cristo and the Man in the Iron Mask.  ^_^  Check out the books if you want a good reading!  ^_^

AN: Man, did I have a weird first day of work.  The first thing I was told to do was glue a pair of shoes back together.  I used cement glue, and then the tube burst, and I got glue ALL OVER ME.  It was the weirdest feeling in the entire world… I mean, you try sweeping when you have cement peeling off your fingers in HUGE clumps!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Six

Char's horse led the way at full speed as the group chased down the cloaked man.

"What's the plan?" Jack shouted.

"I got one!" Char answered.  "Jack, ye can get the little lass with the blonde hair, and Will, you get the lass with the black hair."

"And what do ye want us ta do with them?" Jack asked mischievously.

"Leave Elizabeth and Rebecca with them," Char said, not amused.  "That way you two can catch up faster."

"What then?" Will asked. 

"Will, there's a piece of rope in yer saddlebag," Char said grinning.  "You figure out what ta do."  Will grinned very pirate-like.  "I'll get the horse after you take care of Mr. Man, there," Char finished.

Bill grinned.  "This is gonna be some ride!" 

Jack nudged his horse forward, and came up to the blonde woman.  The cloaked man didn't even notice.  Jack grinned.

"Evenin' lass," Jack said.  "Seems like yer in a bit of trouble.  How would ye like me ta give ya a hand?"

The woman stared, befuddled.  Jack smiled reassuredly.  "Just jump to me daughter there, miss, and we'll get ye out of this mess."

"You want me to jump?" the lady-in-waiting asked shocked.

"A course," Jack said.  "Don' worry, no harm'll come to ye."  The lady closed her eyes, and jumped.  Rebecca caught her easily and Jack stopped the horse.

"There you are, ladies," he said.  He winked at Rebecca.  "Be back in a second, love."  He urged the horse forward.

Anne looked back to see Constance, her lady-in-waiting, perfectly safe and on the ground with another woman.

_How…?_  she thought.  

"Looking for a way down?" said a voice.  She looked up to see Will smiling at her.  "Let's see to it that you meet your friend."

With a leap of faith, Anne jumped off the horse to this mysterious man's arms.  Will stopped and left Elizabeth with Anne.

By this time, the cloaked man finally realized something was wrong.  He turned to see both his captives gone and three horsemen following him.

"What the…?" 

"Hey!" Char shouted.  The man looked to the side to see her following closely.  "Pull over right now!" 

"Why?" said the man. "So you can turn me in?  Don't be so stupid!"  He urged his horse even harder.  Behind him Will and Jack had each grabbed an end of a rope and pulled it tight behind the man.  

Char shrugged.  "Suit yerself."  She let her horse slow down a bit, as Will and Jack came forward.

Before the man knew what was happening, Jack and Will had pulled some interesting tricks and got the rope in a knot around him.  Then Will and Jack halted their horses, and the kidnapper flew off his.  Jack rode up to the trapped man.  

"Y'know, you should really pay more attention when you kidnap someone," he said grinning.  The man sneered.

"Wow, look at Char go!" Will shouted.  Jack looked up to see what was going on.

The kidnappers horse now ran wildly without a rider, and Char and Bill weren't far behind.  Char handed Bill the reins.

"Take the reins, Bill," she said.

"Are you mad?!" Bill shouted.  "Wha' are ye plannin' on doin'?!"

"Just watch," Char said.  She winked at Bill.  "An' don' blink."  She carefully hoisted herself up on the saddle, until she was standing on the horse instead of sitting on it.  Bill watched, not daring to blink as Char made one quick jump to the wild horse.  She quickly halted him.

Bill stared wide-eyed.  "Where'd ye learn tha' little trick?"

"Makes a few extra bucks," Char said.  "Blacksmithin' just didn' pay enough."  Bill laughed, and the two turned their horsed toward their friends.

Jack and Will had already caught up with the four women left behind when Char pulled up.

"That was some fancy riding," Will commented. 

"Thanks," Char said.  She looked up to see six new riders coming up fast.  "Seems the army finally showed up."

The man leading the party hopped off his horse almost as soon as he got to the group, and with him a young man also hopped off.  Louis hugged Anne closely.

"Thank goodness you're alright," he said.  Anne hugged him back.  

"I'm alright," she assured him.  The other young man hugged the lady-in-waiting.

King Louis turned to Char.  "My wife and I am eternally in your debt," he said.

"No prob," Char said.  She grinned.  "It was a blast."

Louis' guard frowned.  "You should say 'Your Majesty'." he said crossly. 

Char raised an eyebrow.  "Majesty?"  She looked closely at Louis.  "Ah, so your Louis the thirteenth.  Very well, then,"  She paused.  "It was a blast, your majesty."

"There is no need for such formalities," King Louis said.  "You have risked a great deal for no reason other than saving these two woman.  I must give you an award.  I will give you up to half my kingdom."

"No need," Jack said.  "It was all for the thrill of the hunt." 

Char got off of the Queen's horse, and the group got in their typical seating arrangement.  "Try ta keep yer girl a bit better, lad," Char said jokingly. 

"We may not always be able ta save 'er," Bill added.  They turned and walked their horses toward the inn.  

Athos watched in disgust.  "They have NO respect for the king," he told his friend, Aramis.  

"Indeed," he agreed.  "What do you think, Porthos?"

Porthos just stared.  "That girl…" he said. "That's the one I told you about!"

D'artanan laughed.  "That's the girl who beat you?  She's tiny!"

"Don't underestimate her," Porthos said.  "That's what I did.  BIG mistake!"

"Are you sure that's her?" Athos asked smiling.

"It's not funny!" Porthos protested.  "I really did lose to her!"

The King smiled.  "I should screen my Musketeers more thoroughly," he said laughing.  Suddenly a man came running up to the king.  

"Your majesty!  I have urgent news!"

"Yes, what is it?" answered Louis.

"We just received an interesting visitor."

"Hmm?"

"A man just came to Paris," he said.  "He came from Calais… Aboard the Black Pearl."  The king raised an eyebrow, and Anne gasped.

"God save us…" Aramis said.

"As if the rumors of Charlotte Reed's ghost wasn't bad enough…" Athos muttered.  "His name?"

"He claims his name is Norrington."

The king frowned.  "Where is he now?"

"We put him in the dungeon."

The king sighed.  "Aramis, I want you to interrogate him," he said.  "And if necessary, exorcize him."  Aramis nodded, and left for the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rebecca: Hi all!  I'm gonna be disclaimin' taday, on account of the Author bein' a bit sleepy.

Me: zZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ……… ::chainsaw chopping wood appears above Authors head::

Rebecca: Yes, well, anyway--

Strange Voice: Ooo…. Those "z" are sparkly!  ::runs to "z"s::

Another Strange Voice: Admona! 

Admona: What?  ::stares at sparkly "z"s::

Sera: ::sigh::

Rebecca: Hey, your those people from Seraphina2's story!  What are you doin' here?

Sera: We were given permission ta help yer bloody Author wit' her disclaimers.

Rebecca: She doesn't need any help!  

Sera: Really, now?  ::stares at Author's drool:: You sure?

Rebecca: Ok… we can PRETEND she doesn't need any help…

Sera: Right…  Anyway… Admona! C'mon, we 'ave a disclaimer ta do!

Admona: Ok!  ::puts on sparkly sombrero::   

Rebecca: A-hem.  This Author--

Sera: Does not own-- 

Admona: Dum dee dum dum dum…

R&S: ADMONA!

Admona: What? Oh, yeah… Pirates of the Caribbean.  Can I go look at the z's again?

Reviewer Shout-Outs: 

LOTRwolf: Sorry 'bout the confusion.  I'll all be cleared up in chapter or two… I hope… ^_^

Hey, if you're a servant of the Dark Lord, does that mean you're out to get Frodo? Down with minions!

Xeras:  Yes, Norrington's on the Black Pearl.  I PROMISE, you'll understand why soon. ^_^  Also, for the purpose of this story, you don't have to read the Three Musketeers.  It's a REALLY long book, and unless you have a lot of spare time, you'll never get enough of it read to understand this story.  I recommend you watch Disney's The Three Musketeers with (get this) Charlie Sheen, Kiefer Sutherland, Chris O'Donnell, Oliver Platt, Tim Curry, AND Rebecca De Mornay.  It's a little lame, but it should give you a better insight.  

Seraphina2:  Funny how he comes, ain't it?  Just wait 'til you see what he's been up to!  ^_^  I really should've said something in the last chapter, but too late for that now!  Oh, and THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! I'm THRILLED, (if you couldn't tell) about being able ta use Sera and Admona in me disclaimers.  It's such an… HONOR! ::falls over::  And I apologize if I really sucked at them… Correct me if I sucked, please.

AN: I just got the Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack, thinking it would hold me out until the movie came out.  I couldn't have been more wrong!  I want the DVD more than ever now!  I'm not going to make it!  I'm melting…!  Melting…!  ::falls into puddle:: Oohhh… Headache…

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Seven

Aramis was led down the long, dark tunnels of the palace dungeon.  He shuttered, remembering the last time he was in there, to save the king's life.  That had been a dark day for all of them, but thankfully it was over now.  

Finally his escort stopped, and opened the door in front of them.  Inside was a man, sitting quietly in the corner.  His hair was a powder gray, and anyone could tell by looking at him that he had led a tragic life.  He didn't even look up when the door shut behind Aramis.  Aramis paused.

Then he spoke.  "So you are the infamous pirate Norrington…" he said.  The man in the corner looked up.

"Infamous?" he said.  A small smile appeared.  "So I've become infamous, eh?  Heh, Char would be proud."  His accent resembled Char's now.

"I assume you mean Charlotte Reed?" Aramis asked.  "She is walking too?"

"There's only one Char I know of, lad," Norrington said.  "An' tha's Charlotte Reed.  However," Norrington stood up.  "I haven' seen nor heard o' her in near ten years.  Therefore, I can only assume she's dead."  He took a step forward.  Aramis took a step back.  Norrington raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter, son?  Afraid of this ol' pirate?"

"You're supposed to be dead," Aramis said, his hand resting on his sword.  

Norrington looked at Aramis for a second, then laughed gravely.  "Sir Aramis," he began.  "I am no ghost.  I'm as real as the walls in front of you."  He casually leaned up against one.  "What ever made you think I was dead?"

"After the Battle of Cuesta you were quite active in your piracy…" Aramis said slowly.

"Aye."

"Then about 5 years ago you stopped, and no one heard anything of you."

Norrington sighed.  "There could be many reasons for that, mate," he said.  "Just 'cause I stopped piratin', don' mean I'm dead."

"Why'd you stop then?"

"I don't believe I shall tell you," Norrington said.  "Tha's none of yer business."

Aramis paused again.  "What are you doing in Paris, anyway?"

"I'm here with my daughter and her family gathering supplies," Norrington said calmly.  "I'm plannin' on makin' one last trip to a certain Island, and wasting away there."

Aramis relaxed, but then frowned.  "You caused quite a racket, sir."

"I don't see how," Norrington said.  "I didn't do anything except show up."

"Right around the time Charlotte Reed's ghost has appeared, or so they say."

Norrington frowned.  "Come again?"

"Some man named Big Paul declared a woman beat him in sword combat," Aramis explained.  "He claimed she said her name was Charlotte Reed."

"Someone's gonna get some pirate revenge if I find out they're lyin'," Norrington said crossly.  "Char's name is NOT going to be disrespected."  He paused.  "Wait, a real ghost?  Do you musketeers listen to such nonsense?"

"Not normally, no," Aramis said.  "But there is a lot more evidence that points to it.  People from all over the cities between here and Calais have claimed to have seen her too."

"Hmm…" Norrington thought for a moment.  "Well, I wouldn't be surprised, if it was her," he said.  "She certainly went through enough to come back for revenge.  S'what happens when the only family you know is killed right before you leaving you alone."  He sighed.  "Char and Emily both went down quietly.  The Serpent's Tail lost its good name.  Or bad name."

"Emily and Char both suffered a lot," Aramis said.  "But they were good people."

Norrington laughed quietly.  "Aye," he said.  "It was good to hear Emily went down in the legends you people have of Sparrow's Seven."

"She was Rebecca's mother, and Jack's wife," Aramis said.  "That makes her important."

"Indeed," Norrington said.  He sat down in his chair backward.  "So, Mr. Aramis.  You have me here.  What do ya plan on doin'?"

Aramis frowned again.  "I was given orders," he said.  "To either exorcize you, or execute you…"

"Execute s'a bit harsh," Norrington said thoughtfully.  "But ye got yer King to obey."

"Yes…" Aramis said.  "I am sorry our meeting had to end this way."

"I don't mind," Norrington said.  "Better to die as a criminal than to rot in a cave."  He smiled solemnly.

Aramis looked Norrington in the eyes.  "Your execution will take place in three days."

"The allotted three days," Norrington smiled.  "That's what they gave Will and Elizabeth."

Aramis swallowed hard, then turned to leave.  Norrington called out to him.

"Aramis," he said.  Aramis turned around.  "My only request is that you pardon my daughter and her family.  They have done nothing wrong."

Aramis nodded.  "They will be spared," he assured him.  "On my honor."

Aramis walked out of the cell, the door closing behind him.  As he walked, he saw the table that had Norrington's various possessions on it.  There was an odd sword, and a little black compass.  Aramis snatched up the compass and then was led out of the dungeon. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wow, I just love my job!  I had to glue flowers and ribbon on the wheels of two carts and then I was told to find sparkly bracelets! 

Admona: WOW!  Did you find any?? ::looks hopeful::

Me: Yes… ::looks at Admona:: No, Admona I didn't bring any back with me.

Admona: Awww…. Oh well!  ::pulls out sparkly fork and stares::

Sera: I don' s'pose ye found any shiny ones?

Me: It doesn't matter if I did!  I canea bring 'em back! 

Sera: Bah.

Me: Hey, since you guys are here, how 'bout helpin' me with tha disclaimer?

Sera: Eh, I'm too lazy.  Do it yerself.

Me: Admona?

Admona: Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… ::continues to stare at sparkly fork::

Me: ::slaps forehead:: Fine.  Pirates belong to people other than my pretty self.  Ha!  Take that! ^_^

Reviewer Shout-outs:

Seth7: My ALL TIME favorite POTC soundtrack track is number 7.  I listen to that ALL THE TIME, especially when I'm writing or driving. ^_^  And, I'm sorry it was confusing for you.  The next chapter will explain EVERYTHING, so don't worry.  

Oh, and about the Jack Daughter thing… That's not for a WHILE, so be patient… BUT, he does have another one… but now, I silence you… ::slips Seth7 another fifty::

LOTRwolf: Actually, it's not all that confusing on how you can be on both sides… Don't ask me how, but it isn't. ^_^  Norrington has a VERY good reason for being a pirate, but don't think he doesn't enjoy it. ^_^

Seraphina2: No, they are not gonna go back and fix everything.  They live in a weird alternate reality, and no matter what Char does in the past, it won't change this future.  But it will have a happy ending. ^_^ I like them all too much!  

AN: I'm so HAPPY!  I'm almost completely done with my costume!  I just need the bloody tri corner hat, or I can't wear the bandana cuz it looks funny… Go figure…

AN2: Sorry bout it takin' so long for the chapter!  My computer decided it didn't like FF.net, so it kept me out for a LONG time.  Now it's all better! ^_^

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Eight

Jack, Bill and Char sat in at one of the tables of the Three Cripples inn.  Will and Elizabeth had already gone to bed, and so had Rebecca.  "Will and Elizabeth are wimps," Jack had exclaimed.  "An' Rebecca ain't used ta the night-life yet.  Still working on that."  So now the three of them were seated around a table drinking rum and beer.  Somehow, Barbossa the monkey managed to find his way back to Jack, and he was pleased. 

"Seems like I can' be rid of the little beast," Jack commented.  "Can' say I mind, though."  Char watched in fascination as the monkey poured some rum into Jack's cup.  Then he poured some into a little cup beside him, and downed it in one draught.

"Where'd 'e get that cup?" Char asked.

"I made it," Bill said.  "Just 'cause he has ta be Jack's slave for all eternity, don't mean his life has ta be completely void of pleasure.  A man's gotta drink."  Char laughed as the monkey downed another cup full.

"Must've been a hard drinker in real life," Char said, as the monkey handed his cup to Jack for another draught. 

"Sorry, mate, I'm fresh out," Jack said.  He turned to Char and smiled sweetly.  "Char, how 'bout you go an' get us another one, eh?"

"Wha' do I look like, a bar maid?" Char exclaimed.  "Get it yerself." 

"I'll pay for yer next three drinks."

"Would the master like rum or beer in his cup?" Char asked immediately.  Jack laughed.  

"Rum'll be fine, love," he said.  "Now be off with you."  Char picked up Jack's and her cups, and headed for the bar.

"I tell you, I don't think he's a ghost," said a voice.  Char's ears picked up, and she listened intently on the conversation going on as she waited for her drinks.  The men talking were the four musketeers that had followed the king early that morning.

"Well, if he's not a ghost, what is he?" Athos asked.  "That pirate was inactive for nearly 5 years for no apparent reason, and then suddenly he shows up in Paris?  Not to mention his comrade has also come back from the grave."

"Yes, I know that, but he just doesn't… _feel_ like a ghost," Aramis protested.  "He feels like a man who has had far too many hard times in his life."

"Well, if he's not a ghost, he must be an imposter," Porthos said crossly.  "And the penalty for impersonating a man of status is death.  I should know."

"And his execution is in three days," Aramis said.  "It's just not right."

"What makes you think he's the real pirate?" D'artanan asked.  

"Because of this," Aramis said, and held up a mysterious black box.  The gleam off the gold strips caught Char's eye, and she turned around.  D'artanan took the box from Aramis and opened it up.

"It's a compass," he proclaimed.  "And it doesn't work."

"That is why I think he's the real thing," Aramis said.  "This compass was one of the symbols of Sparrow's Seven.  There were only two, and the other one went down with its master.  And no, it doesn't work."

"It just don' point north," said a voice.  Char snatched up the compass from D'artanan's hands.  "Tha' don' mean it don' work."

Athos immediately whipped around, and his hand went to his sword.  "Give that back!" he demanded.

Char just examined the box, ignoring Athos.  "You really don' know what this is, do ye?" she said.

"It's a broken heirloom from legend," D'artanan said.  "Nothing more."

"Little worm," Char said, referring to D'artanan.  "You are young, therefore ignorant.  I canea expect ye ta know what this is.  But perhaps yer companions would know?"  She looked hopefully at the remaining musketeers.

Porthos spoke up.  "It's BROKEN," he said simply.  "All it did was indicate that the bearer was a Sparrow Seven.  That's ALL."

Char sighed.  "You are incorrect," she said.  She held up the box, open, and pointed it in a direction.  "This compass leads to the dreaded Isla de Muerta, the Island of Death.  It's an island that can' be found EXCEPT," she paused, and she stopped moving the compass.  A smile came over her.  "EXCEPT by those who already know where it is."

"A mere legend," Aramis said.  "The Island of Death doesn't really exist."

"That is where you are wrong," Char said.  "I have been there more times than I want to think about, and on errands that would make your blood curdle."

"Somehow I doubt it," Athos said.  

"Believe what you want," Char said.  "It's not my business what you do.  But, I would like ta know where ye got this compass."

Aramis paused.  "It was in the possession of one of our prisoners," Aramis said.

Char raised an eyebrow.  "Prisoner?  What is your prisoner's name?"

"He claims his name is Norrington," Aramis said.

"Commodore Norrington?  What did he do ta be put in a French jail?"

Aramis laughed.  "Commodore.  Ha!  It's sure been a long time since he was called that."

"What are you talkin' about?" Char said, angrily.  "The young man hasn't been Commodore of Port Royal a year yet!"

Now all the musketeers began to laugh.  Jack and Bill looked up to see what the commotion was.  "Port Royal!" Porthos exclaimed.  "You're sure you didn' hit your head or something during that riding trick?  Your Norrington is a bloody 60 year-old pirate!" 

"And Port Royal has been in ruins for nearly 2 decades!" Athos continued.  "Where have you been the past 20 years?"  

This was too much for Char.  She did a very unlike-Char thing.  She fainted.

Jack and Bill were instantly at her side, trying to wake her.  But it was the monkey that finally dumped her cup of rum on her head.  She awoke instantly.

"Waste of good rum," Jack muttered as he helped her sit up.  She looked Jack in the eye.

"Jack," she began.  "We have a problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own this… MOOOOOOOVIE!  I own not this… MOOOOOOOOOOVIE!  But Char be miiiiine…PRECIOUS!  And Musketeers belong to are ALEXANDER'S!!!!!  NOT MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!

AN: Sorry 'bout the weeklong delay.  FF.net did that security thing, and it won't let me log on.  I blame it on AOL, but I'm not sure if that's the problem.  The only way I can update now is on the computers at school, and I'm not really allowed.  I only can now because my teacher lets me.  BUT, this is the last day of my class, and I can't update.  If any one has any idea how to fix this, send me an email at IsabelleDudley@aol.com. 

AN2: Hey, guess what I did!  I took the POTC logo, and made it so it says Pirates of the Caribbean: The Return of the Serpent's Tail!! If anyone wants to see it, send my an email with the address above, then I'll send it to you. ^_^

AN3: I'VE DONE IT! I've gotten the most essential part of my costume!  ::dances with hands and does the moonwalk:: Can anyone guess what it is?

Rebecca: The boots?

Me: No…

Elizabeth: The vest?

Me: No….

Char: Tha sword?

Me: No!

Bill: The moustache? 

Me: NO! …wha?

Bill: Well, yer goin' as me ain't ye?

Me: NO!  I'm going as Char!

Bill: Oh… Wouldn't ye still need tha moustache? OW!

Char: ::WHACK:: Repeat that!  I dare you!

Bill: Didn't say nothin'…

Me: Nobody's gotten it right yet!

Jack: The hat!

Me: WE HAVE A WINNER! ::DING DING bright confetti falls all over Jack::

Jack: Cool! What do I win?

Me: A pie in the face! ::hits Jack with pie::

Jack: Mmm… Lemon…

Reviewer shout-outs:

Sorry, didn't have time ::grins all stupid:: I'll do them for this chapter next time, (If there is a next time. ^_^)

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Nine

Norrington sat inside his cell.  He sighed.  Quietly he sang Sparrow's Seven's favorite song.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me," he sang.  "Two more days to live… Yo ho, you ho…"

Suddenly footsteps were heard in the hall.  Norrington looked up to see one of his guards coming to the cell with his keys out.  _Did I get tha days wrong?_ Norrington thought.  He stood up.

"To wha' do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.

"You have a visitor, Commodore Norrington," said the guard, and he opened up the cell.

"Commodore?" Norrington asked.  "I haven't been called 'commodore' in nearly 20 years!"

"Well that's what your visitor called you, so I'll call you that," said the guard.  "Now come on."

Norrington followed the man through the dark corridors.  He secretly wondered who would refer to him as commodore.  No one knew him as commodore except his closest friends.  Not even his daughter, Mercedes, knew he was ever a commodore.  Who could his visitor be?

Finally they stopped in a dark and dreary room.  There was a table and two chairs.  One chair sat by itself, and the other faced away from Norrington and was obviously occupied.  The guard left, and Norrington was left with his visitor. 

"An' who is this charming gentleman that graces me with his presence?" Norrington asked sarcastically.

"Gentleman?" said a voice.  Norrington raised an eyebrow at the female voice.  The chair turned around, and Norrington was frozen in shock.  "I am _not a gentleman, commodore," Char continued, despite the strange look on Norrington's face.  "Just a pirate."_

"Charlotte?!" Norrington shouted.  "That's… that's impossible!"

"Yes, very impossible," she said.  She stood up and walked over to Norrington.  She smiled and touched a large patch of gray hair mixed in with his dark brown.  "Guess yer as old as I was told," she said.  Norrington didn't move.  

"Yer not the Charlotte I know," he commented.

"Nor ye tha Norrington I know," Char answered.  

"Are ye… a ghost, like they say?" Norrington asked cautiously.  

Char laughed.  "I'm no more a ghost than you, Norrington," she assured him.  "However, I'm gonna guess you are a pirate, like they say."

"I am," Norrington said.  "An' proud ta be one." 

"Good to hear, good to hear," Char said.  "But… why is ye a pirate?"

Norrington paused.  "Certain…events forced me," he said.  "There's only so much one can take before they're pushed over the edge."

Char stared down Norrington.  "You, sir, have a lot of explaining ta do.  What exactly happened over the last 20 years?"

Norrington frowned.  "Ye may want ta sit before I tell ye."

"I'll stand, thank you."

"_Sit!" Norrington commanded, and Char was so shocked by the tone of voice that she sat down immediately.  _

She grinned.  "Yer piratin' seems ta have made yer commanding presence better."

"If there is even one good thing that has come out of this disaster, I am grateful," Norrington said sadly.  "Now be prepared for a long story."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The moose is crying at the DOOR!  Please, moose, cry no more… Did that squirrel bite your TOE!?  Did you make it let it go? 

Ok, that was lame… as everything else I do, beeto… Anyhomilima, and stuff, Pirates of the Caribbean movie and ride stuff belongs to Disney and not to I, says I…… Shiver me timbers…. The bloody moose belongs to L.R.L.

Reviewer shout-outs: 

AN: I printed out my ENTIRE first story, and made sure to acknowledge all those who has stuck by me through it all. ^_^ I plan to get the bloody thing binded, then HOPEFULLY get it signed by ANY of the actors… That would be uber coolio… ^_^ 

AN2: Just to let you all know this chapter is kinda depressing.  Break out the tissues.

AN3: My good friend and partner in crime, LOTRwolf has graciously offered to take my chapters and post them for me from her computer.  From now on your updates will be a bit more regular.  Let's all give LOTRwolf a big hand! ::applauds, crickets chirp:: 

Me: ::sweatdrop::

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Ten

"When we got back to Port Royal, everything was going great," Norrington began.  "It really seemed like Will's wish for everyone one to live happily ever after had come true…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As you probably know, Rachel had become pregnant during your little six month trip, and she was due in about three months.  When we arrived in Port Royal, we soon discovered that Elizabeth was expecting too.  You can imagine Will and Elizabeth's delight.  Somehow they knew that it was going to be a boy, and they decided on the name Jonathan.  

"Three months passed, and Rachel gave birth to a son.  She and Isaac had a grand celebration to honor him.  We couldn't go to it, because we were swamped out, and had no transportation.  But it was probably better we didn't go.  A nasty surprise was waiting for them.  Queen Rachel and King Isaac, barely king for three months, were assassinated that day.  The assassinator was shot and killed by one of the Duke of Buckingham's guards, so there was no way to question the man to find out who put him up to it.  Only their little son survived.

"We were shocked by the news.  None of us saw it coming, and none of us had any idea who would want to kill Rachel or Isaac.  But then new evidence came up.

"Several port towns near the Caribbean were being attacked and sacked, much like how Devon had tried to do to Port Royal.  And the people leading these attacks were the Dukes own guards.

"It all made sense.  The Duke had been absent that day in France, and it was one of the Duke's guards that killed the assassin.  Who else could it be?  

"We knew that we weren't safe in Port Royal anymore.  So Governor Swann and his family and me and my family left soon after in the Interceptor II.  It wasn't long before we learned that Port Royal was sacked.  But unlike with the other towns, Port Royal was completely destroyed.  Devon's wish had been granted, and every last child was executed.

"After the destruction of the town, the army came after us.  We had to prepare ourselves, and be ready for anything.  So we did the only thing we could think of.  We became pirates.

"One year passed, and Elizabeth had her baby, little Jonathan.  By this time, my own wife, Rosamond, became pregnant, and was expecting soon.  With a new child, and a pregnant woman, we had to fight harder than ever.  We needed allies.  So we set out to find Sparrow's Seven.

"Will suggested that we go to Tortuga to find them.  That was a base for them, and we would have a better chance there.  So we went.  We looked everywhere, and talked to everyone, but no one had any idea where to look for them.  The next thing to do was to go to Isla de Muerta, and hope that they were there.  We decided to stay one night in Tortuga, just in case they showed up and to stock up for the trip.  That was probably the biggest mistake we have ever made.

"That night, Elizabeth woke me up.  British soldiers had overrun the town, looking for us.  They were turning it upside down.  We had to leave.  

"Elizabeth took baby Jonathan and I helped Rosamond, and we attempted to escape to the ship.  During our flight, Elizabeth handed Jonathan to me, and told me to take care of him, no matter what happened.  I nodded, and took the baby.

"Rosamond and I were able to get ahead, and jumped aboard the ship.  I gave out orders to prepare to leave, and as they got ready, we looked back to see if our friends were close.  They were close, but they had a score of soldiers on their tails.  I motioned to Will to hurry up, but then he made a surprising maneuver.  He turned and led the group away from the Interceptor II.  I watched in a panic as he, Elizabeth and Governor Swann ran down the beach, leading the soldiers.  Will motioned to me to leave.  I signed back that I wouldn't leave without them, but then Will shot me a look as if to say, 'If you don't leave, I'll kill you myself'.  Reluctantly and with a heavy heart, I gave the signal to set sail, and Rosamond and I watched half-sad and half-angry as our friends faded into the distance.  We learned later that the three of them had been captured, and hanged in the palace courtyard on charge of treason, by order of the Duke of Buckingham.  All we had left to remind us of them was young Jonathan.

"Rosamond was very upset, and mourned them with sadness.  I, on the other hand, was absolutely furious.  I went on a rampage, and almost until the day my wife gave birth, I attacked and destroyed any and all British military ships.

"Soon, though, I had to stop.  Rosamond gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and I wasn't about to lose her.  We named her Mercedes.  

"Now we knew we had to find Jack and Charlotte.  We didn't have any choice in the matter.  So we went to Isla de Muerta, using the compass that Jack had given Will. (Besides the compass, we also had kept Will and Elizabeth's swords) 

"Thankfully, Jack and his crew were there.  They had been quite busy since we had last seen them.  Before the incident with Rachel, they had gone by a town called Cuesta, that was Will's and Rebecca's hometown.  It was also the town where Rebecca's mother, Emily was supposed to be rested.  But when they went there, they discovered that Emily was not dead like they thought.  She had fought several diseases for the ten years, Rebecca was absent, and they arrived just in time to use the swords to save her.  Now she traveled with Jack, and she really kept him on his toes.  It was good for him though.  She really was beautiful, and Jack was very much in love with her. 

"Needless to say, they were very surprised to see me, and even more surprised to hear that I had turned pirate.  When I told them about everything that had happened with Will and Elizabeth, like me, they became furious.  Charlotte was more angry than anyone else, and declared war on England.  She named me first mate ship to her flagship, and for the next ten years, we wreaked havoc on the British navy in any way we could.  And when England declared war on France, we fought along with them.  We led many battles, fought in the name of France, and became war heroes.  Sailors from all of England's enemies joined Sparrow's Seven, and soon he commanded almost 200 ships.  Our navy was almost as large as France's.  The king of France named us forever friends of France, and men and women of status.  It was a respectable thing to be a pirate for Jack in those days.  

"But no matter how hard we fought, England was always one step ahead of us.  Even when they named a new king, Rachel's son (who was ten at the time) nothing stopped them.  

"Then Jack learned something that would slow down our takeover.  Emily had become pregnant.  Though she was nearly 50, she had become pregnant.  Jack was ecstatic.  But because of her age, Jack knew she wouldn't be able to run amok like she had been.  He decided we should all take a well-earned vacation.  Sparrow's Seven's flagships, and myself resolved to vacation in Cuesta, at least until Emily gave birth.  So we sailed for the town.

"I will always remember the look on Jonathan's face.  He, of course, had never known his father on account that he was separated from him so early.  He was anxious to see the town he came from.  When we had joined Jack, Charlotte and Bill took care of Jonathan, and they told him many stories about his father's bravery.  Mercedes too, who had attached herself to Jonathan because they were almost the same age, could hardly wait to see the hometown of Jonathan's famous father.  They were both ten at the time.

"But when we got to Cuesta, it was not the serene, happy place that we all knew.  It was infested with British soldiers, looking for us.  

"Before when Tortuga was attacked, we fled, because the town meant nothing to us.  But for them to attack Cuesta raised a new feeling in us.  This was Jack's town, Rebecca's town, Bill's town.  This wasn't just some run-of-the-mill village. This was home.  And we fought for it like you wouldn't believe.  This started the Battle of Cuesta, one that would change everything we knew forever.

"Jack was the first person off his ship, and he led his crew toward the back of the village, destroying anyone who got in their way.  Gibbs followed closely, and Anna Maria followed Gibbs.  Rebecca was off next, and I stayed close to her.  Rosamond, who had become quite good with a sword, stayed behind to protect the children, and had my entire crew to fight with her.  Emily, though already showing signs of pregnancy, followed Char, until she met up with Jack, then stayed with him.  Matthew and Bill took their crews to the other side of the battle, along with Charlotte's helmsman, Nora.  Nora was quickly on her way to being named captain, and she fought with the rest of us.

"At first it seemed like we were winning.  Few men on our side were lost, and more men on their side fell.  It was going well.  Then the tides turned.

"Gibbs, who had been fighting along side Anna Maria with all his might, was quickly and suddenly killed.  Everything seemed to move in a different time, as Gibbs fell to his knees, blood soaking his shirt and the ground.  Jack was frozen for a second.  I swear, if he had time he probably would've cried.  But no, he didn't have time.  So he only fought harder.

"Anna Maria was devastated.  She couldn't even believe what she saw.  She was so upset that it made her fighting off.  The same man that killed Gibbs killed Anna Maria.  She took a sword right through her throat.

"After that everything began going downhill.  Matthew died protecting Nora.  She was killed by one of the soldiers after Matthew died.  Bill and I were trying to protect Rebecca when she was injured, and Bill was run through.  Rebecca dies soon after from blood loss.  It was just one thing after another.

"The last straw was Char.  She was fighting hard to defend Emily with Jack when she was sliced right across the chest.  She didn't die right away, but she was severely injured.  Jack had had it after that.  He helped her to get by Emily, and, fearing he would lose both women, Jack fought harder and angrier than I had ever seen him.  He was willing to do anything to save them.

"What Jack didn't know, however, is that as Char sat on a rock near Emily, her wounds began to heal.  She had placed her sword, which was one of the Five Swords, on her gash without thinking, and the magic took over.  Soon she was well again, and had more strength than ever before.  But it came to late.

"Jack and I were fighting side by side by this time and Jack was on a roll.  He fought with sheer determination.  

"But when I wasn't paying attention, a soldier had sneaked past Jack and was headed straight for me.  The only way Jack could save my life is if he put himself in front of me.  Which he did.  Jack took a fatal blow for me.  

Emily, Char and I couldn't believe it.  By that time I was ready to die with my comrades.  I had nothing more to live for.  But then Char did something I'll never forget.  She stood up, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see an immense power build in her.  She glowed a fierce white, then red, and all of the Five Swords there began glowing with intense concentration.  Then the energy was released.  

"I have never seen Char look like that in my entire life.  She just raised her hands and scores of enemies fell in all directions.  Fire, water and lightning fell from the heavens and men were torn to pieces in her rage.  In what seemed like years, but was really only minutes, all our enemies had fallen.  The ground was charred, and there was not an enemy body to speak of.  The Swords took a swift and frightening revenge on these people.  Nothing was left.

"As Char's body lost it's glow, the ashes on the ground disappeared as well.  No buildings stood anymore, nor did it look like any had ever stood there.  The land was just a barren field next to a tall cliff with a few shrubs far off in the distance.

"I looked around me vainly, hoping that the Swords had resurrected our friends as well.  But they had not.  They had, however, done one favor.  The bodies surrounding us had been cleansed.  No scars or gashes were visible.  Just lifeless, unhurt bodies.

"The French king's guard heard about the battle, and the king himself came with troops to try to help.  But they came much too late.  The king, saddened by the blood shed and the bravery of the people there, buried all the dead on that spot and named it a sacred ground.  (Later they moved Will, Elizabeth, and Governor Swann's bodies there too.) Then Char did something that I have only seen her do one other time in her life.  She cried.  She just buried her face in my shoulder and cried.  And this time there was nothing I could do but cry with her.

"We spent the night there, as much as Char didn't want to.  There we counted our casualties.  Out of the crews of eight galleons, only enough men and woman survived to crew two ships.  

"Of the survivors, Jonathan, Mercedes and Rosamond were there.  Emily had survived too.  We were all thankful that the children were safe.  But that didn't make up for the losses.  There have never been more sad faces, I think, gathered in one place ever in history.

"The next day, as we prepared to leave, Charlotte pulled me aside to talk to me.

" 'Norrington, I have a favor to ask,' she said.

" 'Anything,' I said.

" 'I want you to take the Black Pearl.'

"I was shocked.  Take the Black Pearl?  'Why would you want me ta do that?!' I asked, almost angry.

" 'Because,' Char said simply.  'You're the only pirate alive now who can live up to its name.'

"I, of course, couldn't refuse after that.  Before we left, we redistributed the Five Swords.  Emily took Jack's sword, I took Rebecca's sword, and Jonathan and Mercedes took Will and Elizabeth's swords, which Bill and Matthew had taken after their execution.  We separated after that, and I haven't seen Emily or Char since.

"But that didn't stop me.  For the next five years I became the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main.  No British navy ship was safe from me.  I never left survivors, except for one to pass the tale on.  I had become what ten years before I had been trying to stop.  I fought more ruthlessly than any other pirate alive or dead.

"That too, eventually led to despair.  In one of my raids, sadly, my wife was killed.  Will nothing else left, I faded into the distance, and England took over all we had accomplished.  We didn't even leave a mark.  I later buried Rosamond at Cuesta."

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I have been traveling around in the Pearl for the past five years," Norrington finished.  "The reason I did was because of the children.  The only good thing that has happened since then is that Mercedes and Jonathan married, and had a daughter.  Now that they are grown, I have nothing more to live for.  I was gonna go to the Isla de Muerta and die there, but…"  He smiled a very sad smile.  "I'll die in peace come my execution instead.  And Aramis promises me that my daughter and her family will be spared."

Charlotte sat in her chair in complete shock.  This was almost too much for her.  She sat frozen in her seat, until Norrington gently put his hand on her shoulder.  

"Sorry you hadda hear that…" Norrington said sympathetically.  

"I asked for it," Char said.  She looked at Norrington's sad face.  "Norrington, I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be," he said.  "If you truly are who you say you are, and you come from twenty years back, then when you go back, stop this from happening.  That's all I ask of you."

Char paused.  "So yer really gonna… let them kill you?  After all this?"

"What else can I do?" Norrington said. "I have nothing left to live for."

"Ye haven't extracted pirate revenge on them!" Char exclaimed.  "You have to make them pay!"

"I tried!" Norrington shouted.  "I can' do it!"

"Y'know, in all this time, I always wondered why you didn' go to tha source o' tha problem."

"What?"

"The Duke!" Char said, as if it were the most obvious answer.  "He started it, we should end it!"

"We canea end it," Norrington said.  "I'm bein' executed, rememba?"

"No, yer not," Char said.  She thought for a moment.  "I'm gonna talk to tha king."

"What!?" Norrington exclaimed.  "You don' just walk into tha palace and demand that tha king release someone!"

"Normal people don'," Char said.  "But the king owes me a favor.  I'm gonna use it on you.  Seems ta be a waste of a royal favor, though."

Norrington raised an eyebrow.  "So it was you who saved the queen from tha' kidnapper?" 

"Yes, with Jack and Bill's help.  There are a couple of others you know."

Norrington smiled.  Char grinned back at him.

"'Scuse me, Commodore," she said standing back up.  "I have a few things ta see to.  Then we'll see that Buckingham gets a little taste of pirate revenge."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: And stuff. POTC isn't mine………………………….and other stuff. ^_^

Reviewer Shout-Outs: 

Seth7: Hey!  Yeah… the whole Duke thing is really an "I'll kill you cause I wanna be king" thing… He's basically a power freak…. And don't worry, I'll get to Jack's kid… sooner or later. ^_^

Seraphina2: I'm not going to say anything about changing it, but this story could have a happy ending for the future and present people.  I say it could on account of I haven't decided yet how it's gonna play out.  Oh, also, I hope you don't mind, but I'm preparing this story and the other stories for my own original novel, and for one of my new names, I chose to use the name Lawrence Cartright… I hope you don't mind… If you want to know more, ::HINT HINT:: email me at IsabelleDudley@aol.com

LOTRwolf: Again, THANK you for EVERYTHING!  This wouldn't be possible without ye! ^_^

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Eleven

Char made her way hastily through the palace.  She stopped by a guard.

"'Scuse, me," she said.  "Which way to the King's Chamber?"

The guard, recognizing Char as one of the Queen's saviors, pointed in the direction of the chamber.

"Thankee," Char said, and took off.  But suddenly she stopped.  She heard voices.

"Porthos, I still can't believe you were beaten by a woman!"  That got Char's attention, and she walked toward the sound of the voice.  Turning a corner she saw Porthos and two other musketeers talking.  Porthos looked upset.

"I tell you, she was no ordinary woman!" Porthos protested.  "She fought like a man!"

"Maybe you fought a eunuch," said the other man.  

"I did not," Porthos said.  "She is very much a woman."

"Then all I can conclude is that you've lost your touch," said the first.  "You're a has-been.  Washed up."

"Hey, n-now…" Porthos was cut off.

"Washed up?" said a voice.  "That's not v'ry nice."

Everyone turned to see Charlotte standing in plain sight now.  She stared down the other two guards.

"It's, it's you!" Porthos shouted.

The musketeers burst into uproarious laughter.  "This is the woman who beat you?!  She's nothing more that a flea!"

Char frowned angrily.  "Flea?!" she shouted.  "That is NOT how you talk to a WOMAN."

"Is it not?" said the other.  "You're right.  It's how you talk to a wench.  Be gone."

"I'm no' leavin' until I see tha king," Char said.  "He owes me a favor, an' I need it done."

"And what kind of favor," started the musketeer, looking Char over.  "Does he owe you, exactly?"

"Nothin' quite so stupid, me good man," Char said.  "An' besides tha' it's really none of yer business.  Just take me ta see him."

The musketeers were outraged.  "Take you to see the king?  Ha!  Fat chance of that!  No one dressed like you should even be in the palace, let alone the King's Chamber!"

"Whether or not that is so," Char said.  "I insist you take me, or I will go myself."

"I will not take you."

"Porthos, are these men friends a yours?" Char asked.  "I thought ya associated yerself with better people."

"They are NO friends a mine," Porthos said.

"They need ta be taught a lesson."

Porthos raised an eyebrow.  "Are you gonna teach it?"

"Why of course!" Char said.  She drew her sword.  "Defend yerself!"

The two musketeers, who had been watching calmly, suddenly realized this woman was a threat.  They drew their swords, ready to defend their king.  Porthos stood and did nothing.

"Porthos?!" one man shouted.  "Why aren't you helping?!"

"I think you'll have a hard enough time WITHOUT me helping her," he said.  "You're on your own."

"Whatever!" the other yelled.  "She'll not get passed me!"  The man lunged at Char with his sword.  Char blocked without even moving.  

"Is tha' tha best ye got?" Char asked.  He lunged again.  She blocked again.  It became a typical Char battle, where she was fighting and winning without even breaking a sweat.  The musketeer began to get mad.

"Stand still!"

"Why, so you can kill me?"

"Of course!  Now stand _still_!"

"I think not," Char said.  "I think I'll do this instead."  She hooked the man's sword, threw it up, and quick as a wink, the man was on his back with his own sword pointed at his throat. 

The other man, fearing for his friends life, dove at Char.  However, soon he was also on his back, with his sword pointed at him.

"Now," Char said.  "Either you can take me ta see yer king, of I can take ye ta see yer king.  An' if I take ye, it won' be pretty." 

"We'll take you, we'll take you!" 

"Good," Char said, letting them stand up.  She handed the men back their swords.  "Lead tha way gentleman.  Oh, an' if I evea hear ye talkin' that trash to me friend again, there'll be 'ell ta pay."

"Yes, ma'am…"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Char burst through the doors of the king's chambers, without announcing herself.  Inside was the king, his wife, and the three other musketeers that Char kept running into. Porthos joined them.

Two of the king's guard prepared to draw their weapons, but Char cut them off.

"Your highness, we needa talk."

"Put down your weapons," Louis said to his guards.  "She is a friend.  Now," he turned to Char.  "What do you need to talk to me about?

"When I saved yer wife, you offered to grant me a favor, did you not?"

"I do not deny it," Louis said.  "But you refused…"

"Yes, I know that," Char said.  "But I need it now."

"Consider it reinstated," Louis said.  "What is it that you need?  Anything I have can be yours."

"First, I need you to pardon an' free yer Norrington prisoner."

Louis raised an eyebrow, but one of the guards shouted at her.  "That prisoner is a madman.  He cannot be allowed to run the streets!"

"He is NOT a madman, I c'n assure you," Char said, calmly.  "I know 'im well.  An' I tell ye, he's not a madman.  He's ex'ctly who he says he is."  She looked King Louis square in the eye.  "You made a promise, yer maj'sty," she said.  "When I need it most, I hope you'll keep it."

Louis thought a moment.  "Aramis," he said at last.  "Release this Norrington, and return to him all his possessions."

"Your majesty!" cried the astounded guard.  "You cannot be serious!"

"Do you question me, musketeer?"

The musketeer froze.  "Not I, my lord," he said.  "But this woman--"

"--is a trusted friend of mine," finished Louis.  "If I did not trust her, she would have been thrown out immediately.  Have faith in your king."  Anne smiled at her husband's great command.

"Y-yes, your highness…"

"Aramis, go."

"At once."  And he left.

Louis turned to Charlotte.  "You have had your wish granted," he said.  "But you had some mention of another."

"Yes…" Char said cautiously. 

"What is it?"

"I… I wan' permission ta borrow a couple of yer ships an' take out the Duke of Buckingham."

Louis raised both eyebrows at this.  "You think you can do it alone?"

"Of course not," Char insisted.  "Me comrades that you saw yesterday afternoon would 'elp."

"And with three men and three women, you plan to take out the Duke?"

"Have more faith," Char said grinning.  "If yer four musketeers can overcome all odds and save yer majesty from the treason of the Cardinal, than we can easily take out that bloody Duke."

"My musketeers are professional swordsmen," said the king.  "They are picked out of thousands to serve me.  They are the best of the best."

"An' I can assure you, yer majesty, tha' we are not only as good as they are, but better."

"Prove it," Louis said.

"Excuse me?" Char asked confused. 

"Prove it to me," Louis repeated.  "You gather your men and women, and I will gather my four musketeers.  They will duel each other in turn.  If your company can win, I will fully fund your assassination of the Duke."

Now Char raised an eyebrow.  "You're serious?"

"Very much so."

Char stroked her chin sarcastically.  "Your highness," she said after a moment.  "I accept yer offer."

"Tomorrow, then," said the king.  "At noon.  Assemble yourselves in my courtyard.  We will see who is the best."

"Consider yourself beat," Char said, and grinned very pirate-like.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I hadda get a flu shot… I HATE flu shots… they always make me SICK… Bah… Anyway, Pirates of the Caribbean is Disney's and if Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Keira Knightly, or Geoffrey Rush is reading this, send me an email and let me know!          I'm trying to confirm my theory that actors read fanfics in their spare time… what they have of it. ^_^ IsabelleDudley@aol.com or you can look it up on my bio. ::dances and sings a jaunty sea tune::

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I GOT MSN, AND NOW I CAN LOOOGGGG IIINNNTTOOOO FFFFFFFFNETTTTTTT!!!!!!! ::bum bum bum bum….::

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Twelve

Charlotte and Norrington walked outside of the palace, and Norrington couldn't be happier.  He was a free man, and being with Char raised his spirits.  

"So who else is with you?" he asked Char as they made their way to the Three Cripples Inn.  

"Well," Char said thoughtfully.  "Jack is there, and Rebecca.  Bootstrap came also… and Will and Elizabeth are with us too."

"Will… and Elizabeth?"  Norrington could barely pronounce their names.  "You're… serious?"

"Very."

Norrington closed his eyes, and all that you could see on his face was a smile.  "I have not seen my friends… in nearly 20 years…"  Charlotte grinned.

Finally they came to the Three Cripples Inn.  Inside Jack was sitting at a table with Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth and Rebecca.  But two other people were sitting with them: a man and a woman about Will and Elizabeth's age.  In the woman's arms was a small child, barely a month old.

As soon as Norrington entered the room, the woman jumped from her seat and, handing the child to the man next to her, ran to him.  "Father!" she cried, throwing her arms around him.  "Thank goodness your alive!  I was certain that you were dead."

"No, no, daughter, I'm fine," Norrington assured her.  He grinned at her.  "Thanks to Charlotte Reed."  Mercedes looked closely at Charlotte.

"This is Char," she said thoughtfully.  "But not the Char I know…"

" 'Fraid not miss," Char said with a grin.  "But by th' way ya threw yer arms 'round ol' Commodore Norrington here, yer Mercedes, his daughter."

"Commodore?"  Mercedes looked her father in the eye.  "You never told me you were a commodore…"

"He was the best of the best, in better times," Char said.  "But I'm gonna guess 'e makes a better pirate than a commodore."

"Indeed," Mercedes said.  

"Well, now," Jack said, joining the group.  "Seems we got a little party here.  Char, ye won' believe the people we ran into."

"Actually, I will," Char said.  She turned to the man who came over to them.  "Yer Jonathan Turner, are you not?"

The man raised an eyebrow.  "I am…"

Will stood up.  He seemed to be recovering from something, and he looked a bit pale.  "Char would you believe…?"

"That Mr. Man here is yer son?  Yeah, I believe it."

Norrington smiled at Will, his eyes soft and glittery.  "Will, Elizabeth…"  

Elizabeth smiled.  "Good day, Norrington," she said.  

"It's…"

"Yes, it's really us," Elizabeth finished, and to prove it, she hugged him tight.  Norrington was overfilled with joy.  He turned to Jack.

"Oh, no you don'," Jack said, putting his hands up.  "Don' think yer gettin' a hug from ME.  It's bad enough ye got that big grin on your face."  Norrington just grinned.

Jack grinned too.  "I ne're thought in a million years that I'd see that big a grin on your face from seein' me.  S'a bit spooky."

"We're the spooky ones, Jack," Char said with a grin.  "We're dead, rememba?"

"Yes, yes," Will said.  He looked around at the people in the room. "That's nice, but I'm afraid I'm more than a bit confused.  What _is_ going on here?"

"Ya won' believe it, Will," Char said.  "But it's been twenty years since our little excursion to Isla de Muerta with Rachel.  An' far too much has happ'ned since then.  We're no' the only dead ones.  Seems no one survived the little bout at Cuesta, ni'ther."

Elizabeth gasped.  "No…one?"

"Not even Rachel?  Or Isaac?" Rebecca questioned.

" 'Fraid not.  They were tha first."

"Who would do something like that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don' know why, but it was the bloody Duke of Buckingham," Char said. 

Will's eyes widened.  "Buckingham?" he asked.  "But _why_?"

Mercedes looked mournful.  "Because of his connection to the Cardinal here," she said.  "They had been plotting for years of a takeover of both countries."

"Ya know about this, an' ya didn' take care o' tha Cardnial?" Bill asked, flabbergasted.  

"We only know about it because of the famed Three Musketeers," Jonathan said.  "They uncovered his plot.  The Cardinal is long dead."

"So France is free…" Will said thoughtfully.  "Now we must free England."

"But how?" Rebecca asked.

"I'm already on it," Char said, grinning.  "We're goin' on a Duke hunt.  An' we're takin' the 'famed musketeers' wit' us."

"Does Ol' Louis know yer takin' his guards?" Jack asked.

"No, but he will," Char said.  "We're ta take a test.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Hi diddly dee… A pirate's life for me…  Dee diddly dum… Jack drank all the rum… Ok, enough of my dumb song… Anybody else have a verse to add?

Jack:  Ooo, ooo, I do!  ::A-hem:: Dum dee dum dum dum… Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney…

Me: Uh… Jack? That doesn't rhyme…

Jack: I know, isn't it cool? ::continues singing::

Me: ::sweatdrop::

Reviewer Shout-outs:

JeanieBeanie33: If you like Jack, check out this month's issue of _People_ magazine.  Johnny Depp was named the Sexiest Man Alive.  He's got the CUTEST picture on the front cover.  I swear, I almost died when I saw it… ^_^

Seraphina2: Actually Serephina2, if you would watch the Musketeers movie, the duke and the cardinal actually _do_ work together.  Just before Richelieu was killed, he had a plot to have the duke sign a secret treaty between England and France.  They were going to use this treaty to take over their respective countries.  SO, I figured I could stretch it a bit more and take it to the next LEVEL!!!!!! Oops… That came out too dramatic… ^_^

Seth7: AHHHHH!  POTC is coming out on Tuesday, and I DON'T HAVE THE BLOODY MONEY TO BUY IT!!!!!  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  Anyway, thanks for reviewing! ::dance::

Shadow Phenix: Hey, what school do you go to?  I can't seem to figure it out… Go UCR! ::dance, dance::

And also, I understand what you mean with the papers and stuff.  My Sir Francis Drake paper was due early this morning.  We were supposed to be working on it all semester, but I did it all in one night; last night, to be precise… (Staying up "past my bedtime" too… ^_^). 

As for my characters, give me your email and I send you a little background synopsis on the previous stories.  I understand about not having enough time to do anything.

Oh, and just because I badmouth Richelou, doesn't mean I don't LOVE Tim Curry.  I watch ridiculous movies just so I can see him!  (Muppet Treasure Island being one of them.  Also, him being a PIRATE was a big plus ^_^) Please forgive me!  I direct the insults to Alexandre Dumas's character, not Tim Curry. ^_^

And don't forget that Jack Davenport is cute too!  (As long as he doesn't have that outlandish powder wig!)

LOTRwolf: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::waves:: Hey, I finally got around to putting LOTRwolf into my Word dictionary!  Yay!!!  Thanks again for yer help before.  Don't forget to run into the wall, savvy? ^_^

AN: EVERYONE WHO LOVES JOHNNY DEPP, CHECK OUT _PEOPLE _MAGAZINE!!!  HE'S THE _SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!_ WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Thirteen

Jack walked casually down the streets of Paris.  Ahead of him was a large procession, led by Char.  Besides the five that came with Jack from the past, Norrington, Jonathan and Mercedes joined them, with their small child.  Jack smiled thoughtfully, as Mercedes daughter smiled at him.  His thoughts strayed back to last night…

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Her name is Emily," Mercedes said to the party.  Jack raised his head at the mention of the name.

"Emily…?" he asked surprised.  "Why…?"

Mercedes smiled.  "Yes, Jack, she is named after your Emily."  She took little Emily from Jonathan, and sat down to nurse her.  "We named her in her honor."

"Why would you do that?" Jack asked, his voice shaking a little.  "You didn' even know her…"

"Actually, Jack, they did," Norrington said.  "Emily was Jonathan's 'grandma' in a way, after his parents were hanged."

"Impossible," Jack declared.  "Emily was _dead_."  

"No, she was _dying_," Jonathan answered.  "She was in her final hour when we arrived in Cuesta.  With the power of the swords, we were able to revive her."

Jack's eyes misted.  "Did… was… was she killed… in the battle at Cuesta??" he asked.

Norrington smiled.  "No, Jack, she didn'," he said.  "Thanks to you."

"Jack died protecting her," Mercedes said.  "And after that, Charlotte and Emily left in the Serpent's Tail."

"None of us have seen or heard of them for nearly ten years," Jonathan added.  

Jack was only half listening.  He smiled a secret smile.  He looked at Mercedes, a great sense of peace covering his face.  "Thank you, Mercedes," he said.  "Thank you very much."  He got up.  "I'm gonna turn in," he said.  "Long day on the morrow."

"Jack," Charlotte called after him.  Jack turned around and looked at her.  She grinned.  "Soon as we fin' a way 'ome, we'll reunite ye with yer lover."  Jack nodded with a grin, and turned in.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack walked forward, more at peace than he had been in a long time.  He closed his 

"Ow!" he cried suddenly.  He looked up to see he had bumped into Norrington.

"Shh!" Norrington shushed, putting his finger to his lips.  "Char's speakin'!"

"Norrington, if there's one thin' spookier than ye grinnin' at me, it's you speakin' like a pirate!"  Norrington smiled, but shushed Jack again.

"So, you actually came?" said the familiar voice of King Louis.  "I would've thought you would have forgotten."

"Charlotte Reed ne're forgets a challenge," Char said.  "Nor does she back down from one.  Six duels, one fer each of my company.  Tha's what we agreed to, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are correct," Louis said.  Below him the four musketeers gathered, and looked their adversaries in the eye. "However, two of my team has refused to show.  I do not know why--" Charlotte looked off, and Porthos snickered a little. "--but to make up for it, Athos and D'artanan have agreed to fight two duels each."

"Fine with me," Char said.  She grinned.  "You choose first."

The king addressed his team.  "D'artanan, you first."  D'artanan walked forward.

"An' I choose," Char started.  "William Turner."  Will drew his sword, the blade gleaming in the sun, and the gem glowing slightly. 

By now a great crowd had gathered in the courtyard.  Among the crowd there was a familiar face.  It was the man at the traveling faire that had given the horse Gossamer to Char.  He watched carefully as a circle was drawn for the tourney, and Will and D'artanan stepped into it.

D'artanan smirked at Will.  "Ever fought with a Musketeer before?"

Will smirked back.  "Can't say that I have," he said.  "Ever fought with a band of undead pirates that can't die?"

"Can't… say that I have…" D'artanan answered, confused.

"Then we're even," Will said, and struck a blow.  D'artanan stood firm.  The two of them traded blows left and right, neither of them touching the other.

"You're good," D'artanan told Will, as he ducked under a swing.  

"I practice three hours a day," Will supplied.  He hopped away from a thrust.  "You're pretty good yourself."

"My father taught me swordplay," D'artanan answered.

"C'mon, Will, we 'aven't got all bloody day!" Char shouted. 

"Yeah, D'artanan!" Aramis hollered.  "Show them how a musketeer fights!"  The howling stirred the gathered crowd, and people started taking sides.  Cheering and jeering came from both parts of the arena, and Will and D'artanan kept on fighting.

Finally Will had had enough.  "Sorry about this, my friend," he said.  D'artanan gave Will an odd look.  "But this has to end now." Will ducked down, and swung his leg under D'artanan's, tripping him.  D'artanan, not expecting such a move, fell paralyzed to the ground.  Will placed his sword carefully at his throat, and was declared the winner.  His new fans cheered, and Will took a bow.  He reached behind him and helped D'artanan up.

D'artanan grinned.  "I never would've expected a move like that," he said.

"Comes with having a pirate for a father," Will smiled.  "Learn to expect moves like that.  There are full-blooded pirates here, and they have many more tricks up their sleeves."

"Thanks for the tip," D'artanan said, and bowed slightly.  King Louis had to raise an eyebrow.  Char grinned.  

"Nice fight, Will," she said.

"Took ya long enough," Jack added.

"What, can't I have any fun while I fight?" Will asked.

"Pirate…" Elizabeth said, smiling.  Will smiled a very piratey grin.  Char grinned again.  She met eyes with Louis.

"One down, yer highness," she said.  "An' five more ta go."

"You have the first choice, now, Charlotte," Louis reminded her.

"So I do," she said, and looked at her party.  "I choose… You!"  She pointed to Rebecca.  Rebecca drew her sword, glowing as well.

Aramis was outraged.  "A woman!" he shouted.  "This is not some wench-parading bar! This is war!"

"Porthos, you fight her," Athos said.

"Not if God Himself commanded me," Porthos said.  "Don't underestimate pirate women.  Someone ELSE can humiliate themselves, but not ME."

"I'll fight her," Aramis said.  "I'll go easy on her."

"Don't," Porthos said.  "And save yourself a cartload of grief."

Aramis ignored him, and stepped into the circle.  Rebecca followed his example. 

"Wench, eh?" she said.  "Been called tha' way too much lately."

"Maybe because you look like one," Aramis said.  

"You're not nice."

"A woman has no place in war."

"I'll show you no place!"  Rebecca lifted her sword.  Aramis put his sword up to block it, but the blow never came from above.  Instead he felt the painful sting of the broadside if the sword in his stomach.  He looked up, and his eyes met Rebecca's.  "Yer stomach is weak," she said.  "Don' worry, I didn' pierce anything."

"Except my lungs…" Aramis squeaked out.  "I think you knocked the wind out of me…"

"Good," Rebecca said simply.  "That's what I meant to do."  Aramis fell over in defeat.  The crowd cheered for Rebecca.

Char raised an eyebrow.  "Wow…" she said.  "She's been practicing…"  Bill smiled a secret smile to the girl, and only Rebecca knew what it meant.

Char grinned at Louis again.  "Your turn, cap'n."

On and on went the battles.  Porthos fought Bill, who easily won.  D'artanan fought again, but this time he fought with Charlotte Reed.  Char claimed that she was "impressed with the little maggot", but he still needed some work.  D'artanan had barely lifted his sword before Char had won.  Aramis fought yet, another woman, Elizabeth.  But he wouldn't underestimate a woman again, and was ready for her.  Elizabeth's luck didn't hold, and she lost after a long struggle.  Elizabeth sulked back to her friends.

"Don't fret, Elizabeth," Norrington said to her afterward.  "Ev'rybody's got ta lose sometimes."  She smiled at this, and her spirits lifted again.

Now came time for the final battle.  Athos, new leader of the musketeers, and Jack Sparrow, captain of the famed Black Pearl, fighting hand to hand, face to face.  This would determine if they would be allowed to liberate England from the Duke of Buckingham.

"Ready for the ride of yer life, lad?" Jack smirked at Athos.

"No more ready than you, I suspect," Athos returned.

"Good," Jack said.  "You're not haughty.  If there's one thin' in this world I can' stand is haughtiness…"

"We can agree on something then," Athos said, and lunged his sword and Jack.  Jack blocked.  

"Whoa, lad," Jack said, blocking more blows.  "Tha whistle ain't even blowed yet.  Have patience."

"Patience is a virtue," Athos said.  "That I do not have."

"It's somethin' you should acquire, mate," Jack said.  He parried twice, then thrust his sword at Athos.  "Could save ye in the long run."

"Bless my boots!" Char said to Bill sarcastically.  "Imagine if Jack was patient!  What a thought!"

"If Jack were patient, we wouldn't have Rebecca," Bill added.  Char laughed.

"I heard that!" Jack shouted, and parried again.  

"Take your own advice," Athos said.  "And take it slower."

"Nah, I don't take advice," Jack said, pulling a move.  "Advice is for landlubbers."

"Interesting philosophy."

"Really?" Jack asked.  "How 'bout this one.  I never lose!"  Jack suddenly jumped back from Athos.  Athos lunged his sword at arms' length to try and hit Jack and he hopped away.  But that was exactly what Jack wanted.  With a quick movement, Jack hooked Athos' sword, and flung it in the air.  While it flew, Jack tripped Athos to his back, then reached up and caught the sword.  He placed it at Athos' neck, and the battle was won.  Everyone called out for joy.

Everyone except Jack.  "OW!" he cried, because Char had come from behind and whapped the back of his head. 

"You bloody pirate!  You stole that from me!"

"Sorry, love," Jack said, rubbing the back of his head.  "I hadda do something."

"Pirate…" Char said again, but she smiled.

Athos smiled too, and Jack helped him up.  "You really must be the famed pirates we used to know," he said.

"Hopefully," Char said.

Louis smiled.  "My friends," he said.  "Because you have won such a fight, I will grant you the resources you need for your war on the Duke."

"Glad ta hear it," Char said.  The gathered crowd cheered, and shouted the name of France, knowing they would be liberated from this impending war.  All except the man from the faire.  He quietly slipped out, hopped on his horse, and headed full-speed for Calais. No one noticed his leaving.  

Instead Louis pulled his new allies and friends close.  "Now, gentlemen and ladies," he said.  "Our next step is strategy.  And we shall get on it right away."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Disney belongs to Pirates of the Caribbean… Wait, I think I got that reversed… Aw, 'ell, you know what I mean… 

(Disney OWNS Pirates of the Caribbean) ^_^

Reviewer Shout-Outs: 

JeanieBeanie33: Hey, good idea about the money thing… My mom's gonna buy it for me now… (Only I have to pay her back… Bah)

Seraphina2: Actually Seraphina2, (didn't I start the last reviewer shout-out like that? ::ponders::)The king said, that "They will duel each other in turn."  If you read into it a bit, you will realize that there are six in Charlotte's "men and woman".   And since Louis saw them when they returned the queen to him, we can only assume that they meant six duels.  I said "six duels" rather than "dueling each other in turn" because I don't like repeating the same thing twice in a row. ^_^  

Oh, and if you like the "I choose you" quote, I can only assume that you watch anime. (Pokémon in particular ^_^)  Go Lina Inverse! ^_^

Random Pirate Fact: Captain Blackbeard's real name was Edward Teach.  No wonder he changed his name! ^_^

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Fourteen

Charlotte's friend from the faire rode as hard as he dared toward Calais.  He had seen so much—Gossamer, befriending Charlotte so quickly, the way she dueled, and the people she was with.  His captain had to know this information soon.

He had been riding almost nonstop for two days.  Though no doubt a lot had happened in his absence, he could discover this later.

Finally he pulled up to the docks of Calais, at 10 o'clock on the second day.  There before him lay his captain's ship.  He led his horse up to the gangplank, and lifted his voice.

"Permission to come aboard!" he called.

"For heaven's sake, Don, there's no need ta be askin' permission."  Don looked up to see his captain waiting for him at the top of the plank.

"Sorry, cap'n," he said.  "I'm just not used to just walkin' up the plank."

"Understood," the captain said.  "Now, what have you found out?"

Don walked his horse up the plank, and someone took it down below to cool it off.  "Gossamer fell in love with her as soon as she touched him," he said.  "I can' believe he recognizes her."

"I can," said the captain.  "What else?"

"She was there with five other ghosts," Don continued.  "Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Rebecca…"  Don paused.  "And… Bill."

The captain didn't falter.  "Good, good," said the captain.  "How does she fight?"

"She beat Big Paul and a musketeer without breakin' a sweat," Don answered.  "And then she challenged the four musketeers responsible for bringing down Richelou to a duel with her comrades."

"How did they fair?"

"Only Elizabeth failed, cap'n," Don said.  "She's not quite battle-ready yet."

"I wouldn't think so," said the captain.  "Hmm…"

"Yes, cap'n?"

"Why did they fight them in the first place?" the captain asked.

"To prove something to Louis," Don answered.  "Now they're gonna take some of his ships and sail to England to right everythin'."

" 'Bout time somebody did something," said the captain thoughtfully.  "Well then, I've made up my mind."

"Yes?"

The Captain turned to the crew.  "Alright, mates!  Prepare ta leave!  Hoist the main sail, and get the helmsman!  We're headed to England!"  The captain walked over to the helm and took a chair.

Don came up from behind.  "Captain… That woman…"

"Yes?"

"She… really looked like…"

"Charlotte Reed?  I imagine she did, Don.  Mostly likely she _is _Charlotte Reed.  Never rule out that possibility."

"But wouldn't that mean…?"

"Yes, it would," the captain answered.  A real piraty grin was flashed at Don.  "An' that's why she's gonna need all the 'elp she can get."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Here I am with my romaine lettuce salad.  I start to write the story… Dum dee dum dum dum… Write the story… w-write story-y… AHHHH!  Evil glare from Disney's lawyer!  OK! PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN BELONGS TO DISNEY!!! ::pant pant::  Those eyes…. Those horrible yellow EYES!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!   

Reviewer Shout-outs:

Vimana Feral: I like you!  You are welcome here.  My newest "regular". ^_^ Welcome to the club!  Ok, maybe it's not a club, but it sounded good, right?  Right? 

Char: I think you need help.

Me: I think you're a banana.

Char: What?  I'm not a banana!

Me: You are now!  ::changes Char into a banana::

Banana-Char: AHHHHH! 

Me: Muha ha ha ha ha…. ^_^

Seraphina2: I ain't gonna tell you who the bloody captain is.  Yer just gonna hafta wait!  Ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!!!! Oops… I misspelled your name??? Soooorrrrrryyyyyy… ^_^

JeanieBeanie33: Oy, what is it with people and Oy?  Anyway, your dad has a bar?  That is sooooo cool!  So, can I get free drinks?  Does he carry rum?  Ok, I'm better…

Oy, with the Honda's already!

AN: Ok, I got it already!!  DEVON IS GILLETTE!!!!!  I've gotten about 37 reviews telling me this!  I'VE FIGURED IT OUT!  God's guts, are people ever pushy. ^_^

I'm not changing it.  It takes too bloody long.  

**Random Pirate Fact:  Though Mary Read and Anne Bonny (two famous woman pirates) were born at different places, they both ended up on Captain Jack Rackham's ship.**  **Because they did not know that the other was a woman, it's not surprising (though it's somewhat disturbing) that Anne nearly fell in love with Mary! ^_^**

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Fifteen

It wasn't even an hour after the duels before Jack's group and Louis' musketeers had gathered in a room to discuss how to get into the English castle.

"We have little options," Louis pointed out.  "The castle is heavily guarded."

"And the Duke doesn't like uninvited guests," Norrington added.

"So what do we do?" Will asked.

"We could sneak in," Rebecca suggested.  "There might be a sewer or somthin'."

"There's nothing," Jonathan assured her.  "Since the Duke took over, _every _entry has been guarded.  Even entries that no one take." 

"We could storm the castle," Bill volunteered.  "If we use all of our crews, that might work."

"No, that won't work," Athos said.  "Every where you look there are guards.  And there's no telling what they'll do to keep their skin."

"Let's start a revolt!" Jack said grinning.  "If we turn tha people against 'im, then he'll be powerless."

"The citizens are too fearful to turn against the Duke," Queen Anne said. 

"And who could blame them?" Aramis added.  "He can do with them as he pleases.  He has England wrapped around his little finger." 

Char thought hard.  She shook her head, and stood up.

"Maybe…" Elizabeth started.  "Oh, bother, I think we've come up with every possible solution."

" 'Scuse me a sec," Char said, and left the room.

"So what are we to do?" Porthos asked.

"It really does seem impossible," Mercedes replied.

"What if… we scare them into surrender?" Will said.  Everyone looked at him.  He smiled.  "Well, we are supposed to be ghosts after all," he continued.  "And since they're the country that killed us all, perhaps they'll think that we've come from the grave to extract revenge."

"That might work…" D'artanan said thoughtfully.

Louis shook his head.  "No, I don't think it will," he said.  "They might be afraid of you at first, but once they recover, they'll most likely try to shoot you.  And there's nothing we could do about that.  They'd kill you on the spot."

"Then what can we do?" Norrington asked.  Everyone raised his or her shoulders in question.  Everyone, that is, except Elizabeth.  Norrington looked closely at her.  "Elizabeth? What's wrong?"

 "That!" she exclaimed, and pointed behind her.

Before them was a horrid site to see.  A pale white figure was standing in the doorway, wearing tattered clothing, matted hair, and looking positively terrifying.  It was the ghostly figure of Captain Charlotte Reed.  She held out her hands as if to grab the people before her, and walked forward, drooling and snarling. 

"Get back!" Norrington shouted, but the ghost paid no heed.  She continued forward.  "Charlotte, get back now!  We didn't do anything to you!"

"Myy busssinesss iss wiiithhh thhe Duukkee…" it said.  "III shhall praccctiice onn yyoooouuuuu!"

"I warned you!" Norrington shouted.  He pulled out his pistol.  "Forgive me, Char…" he fired the pistol, aimed at her heart.  

The shot hit straight on, and the ghost staggered a bit.  But to everyone's surprise, it stood back up straight.  

"Thhaat… waas… a misstakee…" it said… and lumbered forward.  "Ooooooooooooooooooo…" 

"I'm sorry everyone," Norrington said, backing up.  "I-I tried."

"Nice knowin' all of ye," Bill added.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo--::cough, cough… HACK::!"  The ghost suddenly keeled over and began coughing uncontrollably.  "Arrgghhh! ::cough cough:: Bloody…!"

Norrington had the nerve to move forward and investigate.  "Are you… okay?"

"Yeah, I'm bloody fine," said the ghost, no longer threatening.  "Just got a bit of flour in me throat.  I'm just fine… ::cough::" 

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Charlotte…?"

Charlotte recovered.  "Yeah?  What?"  Carefully, she wiped the flour from her face, revealing pink skin.  She looked around at all the shocked faces of her friends.  "What's the matter wit' ya?  You look like ya've seen a ghost!"

Norrington was fuming.  "You bloody pirate!" he shouted.  "Why the bloody 'ell did you go outta yer way ta scare tha livin' daylights out of us?!" 

"Yeah, we thought you were a ghost!" D'artanan exclaimed.

Char winked at him.  "Exactly!" she said with a grin.  "And Commodore, let me be the first to congratulate you on yer fluent pirate-speech.  Very impressive."

Will paused.  "What do you mean, 'exactly'?" he asked.  "What are you trying to pull?"

"You thought I was a ghost, am I right?"  Everyone nodded.

"Well, if you thought I was a ghost, when you knew a Charlotte was still living," Char said. "Then the Duke will _have_ ta believe tha' we're ghosts cuz were supp'sed ta be _dead_."

Jack thought a moment.  "Well, she does have a point…"

"Wait a minute," Porthos said.  "That's nice, but how did you escape that bullet of Norrington's here?  He couldn' have missed.  He was known as one of the best gun-wielder of all time."

"Yes, how did you avoid the shot?" Louis asked.

"Like this," Char said, and pulled back her shirt.  Underneath was a fine coat of chain mail.  The bullet stuck fast in the rings.

Jonathan looked on, amazed.  He wrinkled his forehead in confusion.  "Good idea," he commented.  "But chain mail alone isn't enough to stop a fast bullet.  Especially from so close up."

"Underneath I have an armored plate," Char said.  "Made of thick lead.  An' a leather jerkin is under that."

Bill grinned.  "Interesting…"

Louis smiled too.  "So, your plan is to dress up your friends as ghosts and take the castle that way?"

"On the nose, yer Highness," Char said pointing to her nose.  "We're gonna need a LOT of flour…"

  
AN: Ok, ok, chain mail, an armored plate and a leather jerkin probably WOULDN'T make the first bullet-proof suit, but that's why this isn't real.  ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Gee willikers! !  Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me!  Perish the thought…. Shiver me timbers…

Reviewer Shout-outs

AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just bought Pirates of the Caribbean on DVD! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  Oh my GOSH is Johnny, Orlando and Jack Davenport CUTE!  ::faints:: No I'm not a crazed fan girl, I just play one on TV.  And dude, I just loveses the new scenes.  It shows a more sensitive side to Jack and especially to Norrington.  By the way, I don't know if I put it in yet, but I actually was planning on making Norrington's first name be James, and what do you know?  It is! ^_^  Hey, did anyone else notice that Pintel looks like Kurt Angle without his makeup?  Maybe it's just me…

AN2: Not that this story is ending anytime soon, but I thought I'd let you all know in advance that this is the last story of this magnitude.  No more sequels.  Though, I am thinking of doing a bunch of short stories, like a reviewer suggested.  However, I will only do them if people WANT me to.  I'd do stories from the past, like Char as a teenager, or what the characters did when they were separate, and stuff later on, like say, Jack getting stuck babysitting or something.  Mainly they'll be funny, but there will be a few other things as well.  But you all HAVE TO WANT ME TO DO THEM!  Tell me in a review or email.  Oh, and even though I'm not into the whole mushy thing, I do want to do the Jack/Emily story in greater detail.  I have been dreaming in my head how to do it, and I might put it up.  We'll see.  Send those emails!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Sixteen

The Middle-Place faire of France was still bustling with energy.  It still had two more days to go, and the owners of the faire wanted to get as much money as they could.  Big Paul, who was made fun of every now and then because he lost to Charlotte Reed, was packing his tent up for the night at the edge of the faire.  Suddenly he heard galloping horses, and looked to see where they were coming from.  Before him was a large procession.  There were four carriages in the back full of supplies.  One carriage also held the Queen and young Mercedes with Emily.  Paul didn't know why, but there seemed to be a lot of baking flour there.  Then the king rode forward, being followed by a proud lot of guards.  Four musketeers walked a little ways ahead of him.  As Paul continued to watch, his mouth suddenly dropped.  At the head of the procession were five horses.  The feared pirate James Norrington rode on one horse with Jonathan on his right side.  Two more horses carried Jack Sparrow and his lot.  The faire had only seen them four days earlier, but now they recognized them as the famous pirates of ten years ago.  And leading the way was Charlotte Reed with Bootstrap Bill Turner on the grand horse Gossamer.  Paul watched Charlotte with awe, and, noticing Paul, Charlotte winked at him.

"Ah, seems like an eternity since I went to the faire," King Louis said quietly.  

"You didn't miss much," Porthos assured him.  "Only Charlotte's little bout with Big Paul and myself."

"I have to say, I'm surprised they are really as good as everyone claims," Louis said.  "Though I am still not sure they will be able to defeat the Duke."

"That's why we're tagging along," D'artanan said.  "How else are we supposed to keep them in check?"

"The same way we kept you in check, D'artanan," Aramis said smiling.  "Get them drunk."

"That's not a nice thing to say, Aramis," Athos said, grinning.  "Besides, they're pirates.  Pirates are hard drinkers, and probably know when to stop."

"No they don't," Aramis said back.  "Just look at Porthos.  He doesn't stop until he conks out."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," Aramis said.  "Just be quiet until we get to Calais."

"Come to think of it…" Louis said as if he had been thinking for a long time.  "How are we to get you into London without being detected?  You are all obvious Frenchmen, and you did not have a personal vendetta against the Duke.  You won't blend in quite right."

"That's a good point…" Athos said frowning.  

Louis wrinkled his forehead.  "I'm going to talk to Ms. Charlotte," he replied, and urged his horse forward to Gossamer.  

Charlotte was pleased though surprised when the king came to talk to her.

"Yer highness…" she said, lifting her hat.  "Wha' can I do for ye?" 

"Charlotte," Louis started.  "You do intend to use my musketeers?"

"Aye."

"How are you going to get them into England undetected?"

Charlotte grinned at the king.  "It may no' matter much, but we don't wanna take any chance," she said.  "So I'm going to send Mercedes and Jonathan to London exactly 24 hours afore us."

Louis raised an eyebrow.  "Why?"

"Why, to spread the rumor of the Cardinal's assassinators deaths a course.  If they think tha' they're dead, an' tha' they killed 'em, they'll be bloody more likely to believe thar ghosts.  I wouldn' wanna take tha' fun from 'em."

Louis smiled.  "You're a sly one."

"Tha's why I've lived so long," Charlotte said.  "Keeps me on me toes an' outta trouble."

Louis thought a moment more.  "But what about their daughter, Emily?" he asked.  "They cannot take her with them."

"No, yer wife graciously agreed to watch her," Char said.  "Said somethin' 'bout practice or whatnot."

"Practice…?" Louis paused, and Charlotte laughed.

"Well, you gotta have someone ta take o'er the crown when you keel over, eh?"  Louis blushed, and Char laughed harder.

"C'mon, lad, we got a ways ta go," Charlotte said.  She urged her horse forward.  "Yer gonna make a fine daddy."  Louis smiled and walked on.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Me no own.  Other people own.  Me wish own though… Ok, Pirates of the Caribbean doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney!  Doie…

AN: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!!!  School just became too much, and I didn't have time to make a new chapter, or do ANYTHING other than schoolwork.  PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!!!! ::grovels for forgiveness doing a Fallen Tiger::

Thankfully, though, I am now on VACATION, and I have nothing to do EXCEPT write this story.  I also have Static Shock and Sonic the Hedgehog fics pending, but I'll finish this one first.  Again, I'M SORRY!!!!

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Seventeen

It was nearly dark when the group finally landed in Calais on the third day of their travels.  It was foggy, and cold, and Will didn't like it one bit.

"It almost feels as if there were GHOSTS here," he commented.

"Will, don't be such a fool," Char said.  "There ARE ghosts here.  Us."  And that shut Will up.

"What are we doing here, anyway?" Bill said, looking over the harbor.  Besides the dock that harbored the Black Pearl there was only one other dock, and a small building.  The other side of the building had a large wall extending out over the water.  Bill frowned.  "There's not nearly enough room 'ere for more than two ships!  We need at least four more, besides the Black Pearl, and one more after that for Jonathan and Mercedes."

"Indeed," King Louis agreed.  "And you shall have them."  He dismounted his horse, and walked toward the wall over the water.  Char shrugged, and did the same.  Jack instructed everyone to follow her example, and the group chased her closely. 

"This is why Calais is such an important harbor, despite its small size," Louis said.  He walked up to the door and pulled out a small key.

Char watched in fascination as he opened a tiny, almost invisible door in the side of the wall.  But it was what was behind the wall that made her mouth drop.

There, before them lay five very familiar ships.  The Hard Wind and the Typhoon were there. The Star Crest and the Moon Shadow were there.  And finally, Rebecca's beloved ship, the Silver Sun stood towering above the rest.

"Our--our ships!" Rebecca cried.  "How'd you get our ships?"

"After the Battle of Cuesta, only two of the ships sailed away," Louis reminded them.  "I took the other ships for safe keeping.  Sadly, though, I have never acquired the Black Pearl or the Serpent's Tail.  Now I know Norrington had the Black Pearl, but I'm going to guess the Serpent's Tail is long gone.  There isn't much I can do about that, however."

"Are they seaworthy?" Bill asked anxiously.

"Of course, of course," Louis said.  "I have kept them fighting fit since I got them.  One never knows when wonderful ships like this would be needed."

"This is perfect!" Char exclaimed.  "We couldn' 'ave asked for better transportation."

"I would suggest," Louis went on.  "That Mercedes and Jonathan take the Star Crest.  That ship is the most unpirate looking one, and it would be a good choice."

"Matthew ne're did get around ta customizin' tha ship…" Char said under her breath.

"You can decide on how to distribute the other ships on your own," Louis finished.

"I think Norrington should still command the Black Pearl," Jack said.  "He's famous for it now, an' that's how they'll know it's him.  I'll take Gibbs' ship, tha Typhoon."

"An' I'll take Anamaria's ship, the Hard Wind," Char said.

"I'm taking me own ship," Bill said.  "An' that leaves Rebecca ta do tha same."

"But what about crews?" Rebecca asked.  Jack frowned.

"I hadn' though a that…" he admitted. 

"That's easy," Norrington said.  "Watch this."  Norrington walked up to the Black Pearl. 

"Ahoy, lads!" he called.  Instantly, almost three-dozen heads popped up.

"Captain?" one voice said.  "Is that really you?"

"We took you fer dead!" called another voice.

"Yes, it is really me," Norrington said.  "Drop the gang plank, there's some people 'ere you should see."

The plank was dropped, and out came more people than they first anticipated.  Nearly two hundred sailors covered the dock there.  Jack laughed.  He recognized many of the sailors from the Pearl long ago, though they all had grown grey hair and fat bellies.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Norrington began.  "These should be more than enough pirates to run ALL our ships."  No one could disagree.

It was a long time before all the crews were organized (nearly all of Jack's previous crewmembers wanted to join him on his ship, and it took some time to explain why it was better they stay with Norrington because that's the captain that they were known for now.  It also took time to convince enough members to join Mercedes and Jonathan on their mission.) but they finally got it all done, and Mercedes and Jonathan were prepared for their part.

"Do you remember what yer sapossed ta do?" Char asked Jonathan again, as she helped him with his costume.

Jonathan laughed.  "Yes, Char, I remember.  You've only had me repeat it a hundred times."

"Do it again, just to make sure," Char said nervously.

"Fine," Jonathan said laughing again.  "Mercedes and I are to sail to England.  Then we are to spread the rumor of the musketeers deaths to as many people as possible."

"Then yer ta lie in waiting until we arrive.  Whatever you do, do NOT go anywhere near the palace.  Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"We'll have someone there to protect you guys when we storm tha castle," Bill added.  "You two are not ta fight.  We are not gonna let yer young Emily go parentless."

"Yes, Grandfather," Jonathan said.

Bill raised and eyebrow.  "It sure is strange ta hear ye say that," he said grinning. 'Specially since yer near as old as my son!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This is to say that Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney!  YAY DISCLAIMERS!

AN: Any old reviewers might want to reread all the previous chapters, or at least skim them.  I had to do the same thing, and I'm the author, so you MUST have to do it.

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Seventeen

Two guards stood watch at the London docks.  It was getting near night, and it was cold and dark, just as it was four days ago, when Mercedes and Jonathan set sail.

"This job is so boring," one guard said.

"And it's too slow," the other commented.  "I miss my days in Port Royal under Commodore Norrington's command."

"Aye, me too," said the first.  "Those were the days, eh?  Chasing after Jack Sparrow, rescuing the Governors daughter--"

"Fighting a crew of undead pirates…" finished the second.  He sighed and frowned.  "No chance of that ever happening again.  They say Commodore Norrington's dead."

"Yes, I know," the first guard said sadly.  "Everything's gone down hill since the Queen was unrightly assassinated…"

"And since the Duke has been passing word with that French Cardinal," added the other guard.  "It hasn't gotten much better since those musketeers destroyed him."

"I hope they were rewarded for their bravery," said the first.  "I wouldn't have the courage to do that."

Before the other guard had the chance to respond, a large ship was seen pulling into the harbor.  The two guards took their posts and waited for the landing of the ship.

"Who goes there?" they called.

"Merchant sailors," came the reply.  "Looking for lodging and sales."

"Approach the deck," called the guards, and two figures walked down the plank to meet them.

The 'merchant sailors' were of course Jonathan and Mercedes.  They carefully boarded the dock and met the guards.

"Your names, please?" said the guard.

"Jonathan and Mercedes… er… Reed," Jonathan said hesitantly.  Almost at once he regretted his choice of last name, but the guards paid no heed.

"A married couple, eh?" one guard said.  "You bring your wife with you?"

"Only because she wanted to see London," Jonathan said, as they planned.

"Yes," Mercedes added.  "My only regret is that we arrived so late.  I shant see the town till morning."

"No worries, Ma'am," a guard said.  "The town looks far more lovely in the morning's fog."

"That is good news," Mercedes said, half to herself.

"From where did you come?" the other guard asked.

"We just came from a stop in France," Jonathan said.

"France?" the guard questioned.  "Any news of the works of those Musketeers?"

"Yes," Jonathan said.  "They were executed for their deed."

"Serves them right, too," Mercedes said.

The two guards looked at each other.  "Executed?  We must inform the Duke!"  And they ran off toward the palace.

Jonathan watched them go, and raised an eyebrow.  "That was almost too easy," he said.  "But all's well that end's well."  And he and his wife looked for a safe Inn.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Disney owns EVERYTHING, so they must own Pirates of the Caribbean.  And they're not selling… Bah.

Reviewer Shout-Outs:

JeanieBeanie33: Yay!  Another reviewer has returned to see the dead Author!  WHOO-HOO!  ::does a little happy dance:: Again, I am SOOOO sorry for being late!  PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!  ::grovels::

Wow, yer smart, ain't ye?  Yes, the two guards are Murtogg and Mullroy.  I figured they deserved a part.  They get to play a better part later!  YAY PART!

Serephina2: Thanks for reviewing!  Um… and monkeys!  By the by, I just now realized I reviewed the wrong chapter for you, I think… At least I've read that one before… Oops…

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Nineteen

Charlotte Reed Stood at the bow of her ship as it neared the now visible docks of London. 

"I hope Mercedes and Jonathan did their job…" she muttered.  Then she left to get ready for her part.

On land Jonathan waited with his wife out of sight of the guard. 

"This isn't good," Jonathan whispered.  "That guard is going to be in the way."

"He should be scared off," Mercedes reminded Jonathan.

"Yes, but that will give the army at the palace a heads-up," Jonathan said grimly.   "And our party certainly does not need that.  I wonder why that guard is alone?"

"Shh!  I think I hear them coming."

"A-hem…" came a voice from behind the couple.  They both froze solid.

"And what are you two doing back here?  Who's coming?" the guard demanded.

"Um… well… you see, it's like this…." Jonathan stammered.  Just then they heard a scream from the docks.

"What was that?!" asked the guard.

Jonathan guessed it was Jack and the gang, but that didn't make him feel anymore comfortable.

"Come now, you're both coming with me.  We'll see what that was together," the guard said, and forced the two along.

_Char's going to be mad at us_, Jonathan thought as they were pushed along to the docks.

They rounded the corner, and the sight before them would make the bravest soul cower in fear.  The guard standing watch there was rushing toward them and behind him the dock was covered in ghosts.  Even Mercedes and Jonathan, who knew they were fake couldn't help shaking and staring.

"Mullroy!  We're being overrun!" shouted the guard coming their way.

"Who--who are they?" Mullroy asked.

"I… I think they're the ghosts of Sparrow's Seven!" Murtogg exclaimed.  Jack's group was so convincing that even Jonathan was beginning to think that they were real ghosts.  That is until one of the ghosts came up to the group with a big grin on his face in a very unghost-like behavior.

"Mullroy!  Murtogg!  It's good to see you both alive!" said the approaching ghost.

Mullroy ventured a guess as to who drew near them.  "Commodore Norrington?"

"Aye, lad, it's me," Norrington assured them.  "And it's Captain Norrington.  I'm a commodore no more."

Murtogg cowered in fear.  "S-so you really are dead!!"

Norrington laughed.  A very piratey laugh.  "No, son, I'm not," he said.  He wiped his face clean of flour.  "I just act like it."

Both men looked shocked for a moment, then relieved and happy. 

"It's good to see you again, sir!" Murtogg said.

Mullroy looked confused.  "But what are you doing in England?"

"And dressed as ghosts?"

"We are going to storm the castle," Norrington informed them.  "And take England back for the people."

"Really?!"

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now!" Jonathan exclaimed.

"Don't worry 'bout it," Norrington said.  "If I'd known these two men were guarding the ship, there would have been no need for this secrecy.  Now c'mon, we have a job to do."

"Sir!" Mullroy said, making a salute.  "Permission to speak, sir!"

"Permission granted," Norrington said laughing.  "Though you don't 'ave ta be so formal anymore."

"I just wanted to say…" Mullroy continued, a little uncomfortable.  "That you might have some trouble getting to the castle.  The townspeople are expecting an ambush and they may not let you through, ghost or not."

"Hmm… That does pose a problem, doesn't it?" Norrington said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. 

"Actually, Norrington, this might work to our advantage," Char said from behind.  "If Murtogg and Mullroy could run on ahead and warn the townspeople, they could act even more frightened and put a scare into the soldiers."

"That might work," Norrington said.  "But how are they to warn them in time?"

Suddenly the sound of a horse was heard, and Gossamer came up behind Char.  "They could ride Gossamer," she suggested.  "They are soldiers, they should be able to ride."  Both men agreed they could ride.

Norrington grinned.  "Char," he said. "You just might have something here…"


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer:

Static: How come I gotta do the disclaimer?

Me: Well, you've got to have SOME use.

Static: Can't Gear do it?

Gear: No way, dude. Nothin' doin'.

Me: Yeah, besides, he has to finish programming my supercomputer.

Gear: I gotta what?

Me: PROGRAM!

Gear: O-okay…

Me: STATIC! DISCLAIM!

Static: I'm gonna add you to my list of arch enemies.

Me: STATIC…..

Static: Fine!  Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.  Static belongs to DC/Milestone comics.

Me: Gooooood superhero… ::pet pet::

Static: ::sweatdrop::

Pirates of the Caribbean: Musketeers of the Caribbean

Chapter Twenty

It was almost 5 o'clock in the morning, and the palace in London was quiet as usual.  Normally two guards would stand watch because these days there weren't much need for more than two.  But now the palace was expecting an ambush.  Thirty guards armed with pistols and long barrels lined the walls, listening for the slightest sound.  Dozens more waited at the bottom.  The Duke slept in a fully guarded bedroom that night, and even the young king was under lock and key.

But despite their large defense, the men were uneasy.  The rumor was they were going to defend their palace against ghosts.

"Do you really believe in ghosts?" one guard asked.

"S-h-h-h!  You'll unnerve the others."

"We're already unnerved."

"Be quiet!  I see something!" Below two figures walked toward the palace slowly.

"Who goes there?!"

"I-it's…Us…." came the reply.

"Who!?!"

 There was a long pause.

"Ghosts…" a figure finally called.

"Charlotte Reed…"

"Jack Sparrow…."

"Norrington…….."

By this time one of the guards had come down to the bridge with a lantern.  When the two figures came into the light, the guards froze solid.  Murtogg and Mullroy were soaked through with their own blood.  Unable to stand anymore, they both fell forward and stopped moving.  The guard with the lantern stood staring, unbelieving his own eyes.  Then came the most bone-shattering, courage destroying sound. 

Almost two hundred voices echoed across the pathway.  A large, nearly glowing crowd pushed through the fog singing off-key.  A blood-curdling scream was heard.  The song playing seemed to come from beyond the grave.  And right at the front of the pack walked Sparrow's Seven.

"Yo ho, yo ho… A pirate's life… for me…"

The guard at the bottom stood paralyzed with fear.

"Yo ho, yo ho… A pirate's life… for me…"

"Don't be a fool, idiot!" shouted someone from the wall.  "Shoot them!"

The man pulled out his pistol and shot a well-aimed bullet at a pirate's heart.  The pirate staggered a bit, but then went right on singing the song and walking forward.  The bullet had no effect!

The man panicked now, and turned to run.  But Char was on him in a flash, and her sword was at his throat. 

"If you drop to tha ground right now and lay perfectly still, me men will leave ye be," she said quietly.  "Our spirits thirst for the Duke's blood, not yers."  The man didn't have to be told twice.

The pirates loomed forward, singing all the while, and the men on guard felt they could do nothing about it.

Finally one man abandoned his post and shouted, "Run for your lives!"  Soon all the men were in panic, and soon the palace was theirs for the taking. 

The racket annoyed the Duke, and came out on to the balcony to see what all the commotion was.  As he stepped onto the balcony, he noticed his courtyard was filled with the living dead!  He wasn't fazed a bit.

"You idiots!" he called out to his guards.  "They're not real ghosts!  Shoot them!"

"But sir!" called the men.  "They are real ghosts!  Charlotte Reed herself is here!  And the Turners!"

"Bullets just don't faze 'em, sir!"

" 'Don't faze 'em'…" he muttered to himself.  "Watch this."  He took his own gun and shot a bullet clean though the air.  He successfully hit a pirate in the arm, a place where Jack's army was not protected.  The pirate screamed in horror as thick blood surfaced.

Char ran over to the pirate.  He seemed to be okay, but now their cover was blown.

"Men," said the Duke calmly, as if he were asking them to tea.  "Kill them all."


End file.
